Bernerner's Inc
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: This story is everywhere! bondage and toys, hard yaoi for SasuNaru, NaruSasu, what have you. Plot for KibaKankuro which is the main side pair, light yaoi for KakashiIruka and a little Itachi, Deidara and Sasori fighting.
1. The Package

It was a bright, sunny Thursday when the package came. It's logo an animated banana waving in black ink on its brown cardboard box. 'Bernerner's Inc.' imprinted in large black letters on every side of the box.

Naruto had been at classes all morning at the university up the street from his apartment like house that he shared with his boyfriend and two other guys that also went to the university. As juniors, they were given the choice to stay on campus, in dorms or get an apartment on or near the campus and luckily, Naruto Uzumaki was one of the lucky few who got an apartment. It didn't matter if his boyfriend had connections in the housing department that got them the apartment; at least they had gotten it. The blonde smiled as he thought of Sasuke Uchiha, his boyfriend, and pulled out a key to their mailbox. He opened it with little difficulty and was surprised to find said box shoved in the cramped metal container.

Raising an eyebrow, he jiggled the package out of his mailbox, looked it over and stuffed it under his arm. Then, he grabbed the rest of his mail and relocked the mailbox. Jogging the rest of the way to his apartment, he fished out his keys from his pocket once more to get inside his apartment. The first thing the blonde noticed was that only Sasuke's shoes were on the wooden floor apartment's entrance, Kiba and Shino-the other two that also lived in the two story apartment, were gone.

The first floor of the apartment was a wide and open space; the walls a dark tan almost beige color, the couch and coffee table a much darker brown and the huge T.V. mounted on the wall. Across the room from the entrance was a bathroom and closet, tastefully hidden and close enough to be convenient.

Behind the complete chill living room was the kitchen, the refrigerator filled with tons of healthy goodies and a whole cabinet, _an entire cabinet,_ saved just for Naruto's ramen. The blonde made sure his special cabinet was always stuffed to it's ceiling with instant ramen and single packages of dozens of different flavors, he would die if he were ever to run out. Next to the entrance but hidden by a plaster wall was the stairs that led up to the second floor where the two bedrooms and a second bathroom were. In the hall closet at the end of the hallway, the four boys had turned it into a laundry closet, a washer and dryer duo on one half and towels stacked on the other.

As Naruto set down the mail on a table in the hallway and his backpack, between the table and his shoes, he listened for any movements the Uchiha might make if he were awake. There was nothing but silence. He first glanced through the paper mail, finding nothing for him he went to the package with the weird cartoon banana on it. Flipping it around several times, Naruto looked it over carefully; he shook it close to his ear. With none of his curiosity satisfied, he looked at the information sticker for who the package was sent to.

With a raised eyebrow Naruto mouthed the name on the sticker, _Uchiha, Sasuke_. Naruto looked up to where the second floor overlooked the first, there was still no sign of Sasuke anywhere on the first floor and he wasn't watching Naruto from the second. A mischievous grin slid onto Naruto's lips and he dashed into the kitchen for a box cutter or large knife to open Sasuke's mail with. Now he knew Sasuke would be angry later when he found out Naruto opened his mail but the blonde's curiousness was just to strong and he knew the raven would forgive him later…in bed. Quickly, Naruto found a box cutter and opened the top of it, tugging the flaps apart to look inside and what he found was, interesting to say the least.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Naruto murmured as the artificial smell of banana's hit him in the face. Tears welled up in the corners of Naruto's eyes as he bent over, silently laughing his ass off after looking at the cramped contents of the small package on the kitchen counter. Fixing his posture, he looked into the box again, wiping away his tears he reached into the box and pulled out one of the few things inside.

It was a tube of banana scented lube, it's container a pale yellow and the stupid banana cartoon on its front. Setting it down, he rummaged through the rest of the box's contents and pulled out a string of packaged banana flavored condoms, another tube of banana lube, handcuffs with bright yellow furry cuffs that smelled oddly of banana and...Naruto had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud and could feel his guts bursting from laughing so hard. Still laughing, he pulled out the last thing from the box and tried to quiet himself.

Wrapped in a plastic bag was a bright yellow dildo.

"There is no way Sasuke ordered this." Naruto set the dildo down next to the other kinky objects on the counter and looked at the address the box was supposed to be sent to. _Sasuke Uchiha _still printed on the sticker with the address of their apartment, there was no mistake. The stuff had been sent to Sasuke. Naruto knew Sasuke would never order anything like this in his name. Not only did he have a reputation to keep as a student with literally perfect grades, perfect test scores, he was also the most popular guy on campus. Naruto didn't know how he managed it with his lack of emotion and simply bastard like manners towards his hundreds of admirers and fan club.

Unfortunately, no matter how much of a bastard Sasuke was to the schools population of women, they drooled whenever he appeared. Now this popularity led the Uchiha heir to believe that if Naruto wanted to have sex, they would of course use lube and a condom, but Sasuke wouldn't buy it. Naruto had to go to the convenience store every single time. He had to face the snarky women at the cash register that would scowl at him and his purchases. Sasuke would supply the cash but he would never give Naruto his credit card or offer to go down there instead for once. Whenever Naruto asked if Sasuke could do it, the bastard would glance at him and then look away. "I will not do everything. You want to have sex or not, Dobe?"

With that question still in the air, Naruto would don his shoes, grab his wallet and walk to the convenience store. It didn't matter when, two in the afternoon or two in the morning. Naruto would go. Damn bastard had him wrapped around his pale not-so-little, you know. The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was that it was a prank or something by his roommates. After thinking about it, he realized that considering how many times a day the Uchiha and he got it on, they wouldn't dare send them stuff like this. Most of it would only result in the two losing even more hours of sleep each night. It wouldn't have been them.

Wiping away his tears of laughter, he put the things back in the cardboard box. He almost wished he hadn't opened the box, if he had opted to wake Sasuke up with it and watch him open it; the expression on his face would have been priceless. The sound of feet against the wooden floor of the second floor caught Naruto's attention; he listened carefully as whoever was upstairs moved around. Finally, the sound of the shower being turned on allowed Naruto to release the breath he had been holding. He relaxed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to make his eyes gain the power of x-ray vision to see his boyfriend in the shower.

It wasn't working…yet.

With a sigh, the blonde looked down at the box, wondering how he was going to give this to Sasuke without the throttling that was sure to come anyway. Suddenly it came to him, blue eyes lighting in delight as the thought cemented itself in his consciousness.

"If he doesn't like this, he's going to be pissed," Naruto muttered to himself. He dragged the cardboard box off the counter and headed to the stairs. "But if he does like it," Taking the steps two at a time until he was at the top of the stairs, Naruto peeked over the corner of the wall into the hallway. He could still hear the shower running. "We might be using them more than once."

The fluorescent lighted hallway was empty, the closet turned laundry space's door halfway open. The dual white skinned dryer and washer stood glaring at the blonde with their large, darkened eyes, unmoving. Naruto listened carefully to the sound of the shower running but he couldn't tell if Sasuke was going to walk out in the next five seconds or another ten minutes. Deeming that moment better than never, he quickly and as quietly as possible snuck past the bathroom and into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. As expected, Sasuke was missing from their room.

White walls were covered in posters of bands both Naruto and Sasuke liked, random scribbles they had drawn in classes when bored. Above Naruto's desk, Sasuke had put up a bulletin board, they had stuck on tons of pictures of themselves and friends, there were flyers for plays, bands and ticket stubs scattered all over the thing. The two beds that had been on opposite sides of the room had been pushed to the farthest wall up against each other, leaving the other side of the room open for their TV and gaming systems, a rack filled with dozens of video games on the desk next to it. Standing next to the desk were doors that led to a tiny walk in closet. Underneath the beds were some beanbags; and blankets if they ever got too cold or wanted to cuddle. A large window was above the beds, flimsy white curtains covering them. Below the window a windowsill connected; several stray condoms and half used bottles of lube sitting on it. With silent mischievousness, Naruto set the box on the bed and grabbed all the condoms and lube bottles. He tossed them into the box and replacing them with the banana lube and banana flavored condoms.

He pulled out the dildo, unwrapped it from the plastic and the handcuffs. He looked at the ledge, frowning thoughtfully and then looked at the pillows at the head of the bed. His grin came back quickly and he hid the two items underneath the soft white mounds. Looking for a place to hide the container, Naruto got off the bed and looked around the shared room. He peeked under the beds then shook his head, Sasuke could easily find it if he just looked. He had to find someplace that he could bury it in for a while, even for a few hours.

His eyes wandered to the closet and the mischievous grin was back in place. He opened the closet and used one hand to scoop a heap of clothes off a rack and set it there, then bent down to pick up the clothes and covered the box with the pile of unfolded clothes. Deeming his evidence hidden enough, he shut the closet doors and peeked into the hallway; the sound of the shower was still going strong. Quietly, Naruto tiptoed back down the hallway and down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. Unbeknownst the blonde's boyfriend, Naruto had a very kinky surprise for him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha had woken up alone, which was to be expected on a Thursday morning. Everyone else had class or work. This was the only morning Sasuke could sleep in and relax. He had gotten up, stretched and had just finished showering. Pulling on some boxers and shorts, he wrapped his towel around his neck and stepped out of the bathroom. Not really caring if anyone else was home, Sasuke walked back to his room and sat down in front of the desk he shared with his boyfriend and thumbed through the stack of books on it. They were all his, since Naruto didn't like to read for fun but Sasuke always enjoyed a good book or two. After pulling out a smaller book, Sasuke flipped it open to the page he had bookmarked, reclined back into a comfortable position and started to read. He didn't notice when Naruto walked back up the stairs but did notice when Naruto walked into the room, the dark haired man glanced up before looking back at his book. Naruto sat on the bed with a banana in his hand and a smirk on his face.<p>

"Hey, Dobe." Sasuke murmured. The Uchiha had seen the banana in Naruto's hands but thought nothing of it. Still smirking, Naruto unpeeled the skin of the banana half way and leaned backwards, putting his upper body weight on his other hand.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Naruto drawled out, using his low and sensual bedroom voice. He lifted the opened banana and waited for his boyfriend to look up from his book. A shiver ran up Sasuke's spine. One always did when Naruto used _that_ voice. He tried not to let it show but the lack of Naruto going straight into rambling about his morning only convinced Sasuke that Naruto was not just playing with him.

Attempting to casually look up from his book, the dark haired Uchiha closed his book on his pointer finger to keep track of what page he was on and turned his head towards his lover and roommate. Naruto was lustfully grinning, a banana that Sasuke had seen before was in his hands as he brought it to his lips to take a bite. Sasuke felt his jaw drop in surprise. Naruto's pink tongue darted out to lick the tip before the body of the banana began to disappear into that moist cavern. His mouth went dry, blood rushed south at the sight of his boyfriend sucking the head of the banana. Naruto saw that evil muscle slither out of Sasuke's mouth to lick his lips and mentally did the victory dance in his head. Then, the blonde took a bite out of the banana and chewed, pushing away his lust.

"So how'd ya sleep Sasuke? You ready for the weekend?" Naruto spoke while chewing, then swallowed and took another bite. Pretending he hadn't made Sasuke horny was always the best foreplay to foreplay; it made Sasuke irritated in the best way.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said as Naruto took his third bite of the banana. It was mostly gone now, the peel's limbs hanging limply over Naruto's fist. The Uchiha carefully inserted a bookmark where his finger was and set the book down on the desk.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto swallowed the second to last bite of banana and tossed the very last part of the banana into his mouth. Leaning over the bed to toss the peel away, Naruto missed Sasuke standing up and taking long, sure steps towards him. Before Naruto straightened, Sasuke was on top of him, pushing his upper body onto the bed and leaning over him. Azure blue looked up into black obsidian, excitement and lust hidden behind faked seriousness reflected back. This time, a pink tongue darted out of Naruto's mouth to lick his lips; Sasuke's eyes flicked downwards to those lips and didn't move.

"That wasn't funny." Sasuke murmured before pressing his lips against those of his boyfriend's.


	2. Messing Around

Battles for dominance started every chance they got, no time to explore each other's mouth as they retaliated constantly and heatedly. The two men had moved off the edge of the beds to the middle of them. Sasuke's hands lost in Naruto's blonde locks, holding the other's head to stop him from pulling away. Naruto's hands were squeezing the Uchiha's ass with fervor, grinding their crotches together. Moans escaped their lip lock at a harsh grind or tug of the hair. Tan hands moved upwards underneath Sasuke's body, trying to take off his own shirt unsuccessfully. The blonde growled into his boyfriend's mouth before pushing Sasuke over and climbing on top of him, their crotches rubbing against each other harder.

"Mnn." Sasuke moaned. The Uchiha opened his eyes and watched as Naruto skillfully thrust his hips back and forth, hands reaching down to grasp the hem of his orange shirt. Tan fingers pulled up his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Sasuke hungrily stared at the blonde's slightly defined chest, his muscles accentuated by his flawless sun kissed skin that made Sasuke's mouth water. Centered at Naruto's belly button was a black swirling tattoo, surrounded by seal looking scribbles and something that looked sort of like broken down kanji. The blonde had gotten it when he was drunk the first night he had met Sasuke.

Sasuke had his own tattoo as well, set high on his shoulder where it was easily covered up by a shirts collar. It had just been three large comas in a circle before Naruto made the tattoo artist put on the half kanji looking scribbles around it; Sasuke was too far gone in his drunken stupor to care what else was put on his tattoo. Both were freshman at a party when they met. They hadn't liked each other at first but after getting wasted and visiting the tattoo shop, they found themselves to be getting along just fine. That morning, they found themselves in Naruto's dorm room, together in bed, naked and Naruto's ass sore as hell. Both with massive headaches and hazy memories of what had transpired. That night had caused three weeks of avoidance, two fights, two bouts of angry sex and one night of makeup sex that made both hard just thinking about it when the topic came up.

Once rid of the shirt, Naruto leaned down and kissed his boyfriend hungrily, his fingers mapping out Sasuke's chest. Those curious digits trailing over the pale expanse and two slightly hard nipples left Sasuke giving in for once, allowing Naruto to dip his tongue into the other's mouth. Fingers found their way to Sasuke's shorts and tugged at them and then teeth bit Sasuke's lip. Said Uchiha moaned and lifted his hips, creating more delicious friction which had his blonde moaning just as hard as he was. Slipping off the offending clothing, Naruto struggled with it as he tried to get them past his own legs, he tugged them down behind him. Once they were off, he tossed them in the direction of where he had thrown the shirt.

Rolling over to lie next to his boyfriend Naruto allowed Sasuke to take over the kiss, his own hands slipping off his own pants and underwear. Sasuke's hands left the blonde hair and did exactly what Naruto had done just a few minutes previous. Pale fingers found the others nipples and pinched them hard. Naruto broke off the kiss and pulled Sasuke's hands off of him. Sasuke just smirked knowingly.

"That hurt, bastard." The blonde growled, his eyebrows furrowed together in a frown. Sasuke glanced downwards and moved to touch Naruto's private parts but the blonde grabbed that sneaky hand by the wrist and glared at his boyfriend who wouldn't stop smirking at him. Sasuke crawled on top of his lover, crouching down to the blonde's pink nipples and looked up from his spot. Trying not to physically respond, Naruto angrily stared back at his lover. A pink tongue darted out and licked one of Naruto's half hard nubs. A gasp escaped Naruto's lips, an imaginary coil wrapping around his gut tighter.

"Cheater," The blonde murmured. He attempted to grab Sasuke's hair but a pair of evil hands stopped him, they grabbed at his wrists and held them down against the bed. That devious tongue swirling around his nipple, eliciting more moans and then Sasuke's wrapped his lips around the nub, sucking hard. Naruto bucked his hips upwards, attempting to stop his lover from molesting him but all it did was rub his erection against his captor's chest, creating only more delicious pleasure and said moans. Sasuke just pulled up, licked his lips again and went down on the other nipple. More moans escaped Naruto's lips, his attempts to get out of his lover's grasp unfruitful.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned. He thrust his hips up again and looked down at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes. His escape attempts now only feeble hip thrusts to increase his own pleasure. The Uchiha released Naruto's nipple and leaned back up to entice the blonde into a kiss. Naruto let his boyfriend map out his mouth with his tongue, ignoring the others attempts to get him to fight back. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke sat on Naruto's chest and reached for the windowsill where the condoms and lube were normally placed. Naruto watched with half lidded eyes as Sasuke grabbed a condom and the only bottle of lube. Obsidian eyes scrutinized the wrapping of both items, confused by the smiling banana on their fronts.

"Banana flavored?" Sasuke asked. "You want our junk to taste like banana?" Naruto blushed heavily, and glanced down at said junk.

"I was curious, we've never had flavored condoms before," Naruto stuttered out. "You're not going to make me go out and buy more right now are you?" Sasuke set the items down next to them on the bed and leaned over. Normally stoic face etched with hints of lust.

"No, I want you to stay right here with me." Pressing his lips against Naruto's, their crotches aligned. Suddenly, when Sasuke wasn't expecting any attempt of more foreplay from Naruto, the blonde grinned into the kiss, bucked his hips hard into Sasuke's own erection and flipped their positions. Now Sasuke lay on the bed, Naruto still between his legs and his hard on rubbing against Sasuke's own. Naruto pulled his hands out of Sasuke's grasp and tongued his way into his stunned lover's mouth. His tan hands found their way to Sasuke's hair and smashed their heads together, allowing Sasuke nothing but to kiss back. Slowly, Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke's head, making sure his boyfriend was too caught up in the kiss to notice when Naruto's hands trailed down to those pale shoulders and then below them.

The whole key to this was to keep Sasuke's mind on the kiss and nothing else. Cautiously, Naruto moved his hands under the pillow, found what he was searching for and carefully pushed it out from behind the pillow. A nip at Naruto's lip brought out another moan and a hip thrust into the body below him. Maneuvering the item into place, Naruto retracted one of his hands from underneath the pillow, the palm of his hand running down Sasuke's chest. Swollen lips tore away from the kiss, Naruto's breath coming out in harsh gasps for air as his hand found Sasuke's. He laced their fingers together and looked into those black orbs.

A few seconds and Naruto had regained his breath, he leaned down and kissed Sasuke again, softer. The dark haired Uchiha didn't hesitate to take it deeper; slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth again, mapping out molars and canines but still keeping it sensually slow. Moving his hips slightly, Naruto rocked against his lover, bringing their hands above Sasuke's head. A moan passed Sasuke's lips and he wriggled his hips in desperate need to move the game past a raunchy, second base.

While Sasuke was preoccupied with what lay between his legs, Naruto forced his mind to focus on his hands, pulling Sasuke's into place with the single sense of touch. He untangled his fingers from Sasuke's to help aid him in his quest and finally after those slow movements, a chink of metal hitting metal confirmed that Naruto had accomplished half of his mission.

At first Sasuke thought nothing of the sound and fuzzy stuff encasing his wrist but when Naruto's hands searched for his other hand, he couldn't help but feel something was off. His brow furrowed and he once again nipped Naruto's lip. Wondering about opening his eyes, Sasuke felt Naruto nip right back, pulling his hand over his head while pretending it was normal. Realizing that Sasuke was catching on quickly, Naruto broke the kiss in favor for thrusting his erection into Sasuke's roughly, slipping a pale wrist into yellow fuzzy covered cuffs. He could hear a second click heard over his moaning and Sasuke knew his idiot had done something stupid, again. He tried to bring his arms down but found them stuck, held at the wrist. Opening his eyes, he looked up at his boyfriend who was grinning idiotically back at him.

"Dobe," Sasuke huskily murmured. He raised his head to look above him, his line of sight coming into contact with said handcuffs. Unsure of what to think of the cuffs, he tugged on them again. The smirk on Naruto's face could not have gotten any wider when Sasuke looked back up above him. "Where the hell did you get handcuffs?" Blue eyes widened and a burst of laughter broke the mood if the question hadn't. He sat up on top of Sasuke's chest and bit his lower lip to cut off his laughter. Sasuke didn't find it as funny; he glared and tried to sit up, yanking on his confinements.

"I wasn't the one who got them." Naruto leaned down and placed a light kiss at the junction of Sasuke's neck and collar bone, then a second higher, and a third, a fourth. He continued to kiss his way up to Sasuke's cheek then lips only to be bitten on the lip harshly. He pulled away and raised fingers to his lips to catch a drop of blood.

"Who the fuck gave them to you then?" Sasuke snapped, obviously angry about something. Growling, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and yanked his head upwards, exposing his neck and diffusing the power of the famous Uchiha glare. The full on glare wouldn't work looking downwards; he had to squint just like he was doing at that moment.

Leaning down to Sasuke's neck he found his line of bite marks and bit down on one of them hard, feeding off of Sasuke's sudden anger in a slightly more lust filled reaction. His other hand that wasn't pulling on Sasuke's hair reached behind himself and found Sasuke's waning erection. He grabbed it and stroked the length of it; tugging on it a little and making Sasuke unwillingly buck in his hand. Letting go of the pale neck, Naruto licked the angry red bite mark.

"Relax Sasuke; it's not from some stranger of a secret admirer. It came in the _mail_, from the company who makes it." Naruto grinned and bit Sasuke's neck again, higher up and a little softer. His fingers found the tip of Sasuke's penis and rubbed it, bringing it back to life.

"Hn." Sasuke intelligently answered. His glare gone completely as his eyes were closed when Naruto broke away from the abused neck. Releasing Sasuke's hair and erection, Naruto got off his boyfriend in search for the misplaced condom. Finding it, he tore open the plastic container and pulled out the yellow condom, a fruity smell following it. Looking back at his boyfriend, Naruto watched as Sasuke adjusted himself where he sat, erection waving in the air with each movement. Quickly, Naruto placed the condom over the tip of his lover's dick and held said limb at the base so he could put it on easily.

"Ready for your junk to smell like banana, Sasuke?" Without waiting for an answer, Naruto put the condom on, Sasuke grunted out at the slightly weird but still pleasurable feeling. Watching Sasuke's reaction Naruto unrolled the condom on the other's erect penis, once it was on securely the blonde leaned down to sniff it, rubbing his nose and cheek against it.

"Mnn." arching his back so his hips would fall lower onto the bed Sasuke attempted to maneuver himself in front of Naruto's mouth. Shivers of pleasure grazed the inside of Sasuke's spine but it was the only luxury he received for his actions.

"Well, Sasuke, it smells like a banana." Naruto grabbed the penis at its base and tentatively licked the head. Sasuke's mouth suddenly went dry as he watched Naruto play with his 'banana'. Taking the head into his mouth the blonde swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it, trying to extract some of the banana flavor. Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss. His blonde, although an idiot, never disappointed with his talented mouth.

Chains clinked against the metal bed frame, the Uchiha forgetting he was restrained by the wrists. All he wanted to do was bury his hands into that natural blonde hair and push that mouth all the way down onto his cock. The only things stopping him were those damned handcuffs. Groaning at his disposition, Sasuke could only attempt to try to control the situation by thrusting his hips upward. Sasuke did so after Naruto licked at his slit deviously. At first, Naruto took more of the erection into his mouth, tongue sliding underneath it to accommodate the size. Sighing happily, the Uchiha tried again to thrust his erection into that warm orifice only to be stopped by Naruto's hands on his hips. Naruto pulled himself away from the erection and looked up to Sasuke smiling.

"Cocky bastard," Naruto murmured.

"You got that right." Sasuke retorted. He tried testing out the handcuffs once again only to be answered with the call of metal rapping against metal. Naruto rolled his eyes and brought his tongue out to lick from the base of Sasuke's cock to the tip, swirling the top before kissing it. When he looked back up, he saw a light blush dusting his cuffed lover's cheeks, those normally emotionless eyes staring back at him, glazed over with pleasure and probably lust.

"A cocky bastard who's dick smells and tastes like a fucking banana." A grin spread across Sasuke's face; that added to the blush and glazed eyes make Sasuke look extremely fuckable at that exact moment. It made Naruto all the more harder.

"Yeah it's a _fucking_ banana, since I am going to fuck you with it." Sasuke continued to grin while Naruto sighed, finding the joke not so much funny as ironic. His hand trailed down to Sasuke's balls and massaged them gently while he pumped the erection slowly.

"Perv." Naruto whispered. Sasuke bucked into the hands, eyes closing momentarily as more waves of pleasure rolled over him. His mouth opened to let out a silent moan. Naruto watched his reactions for a while longer then stopped; wanting to see how his boyfriend would react to the _other_ toy. He stopped his ministrations to crawl over Sasuke again and reached beneath the pillow to pull out the object. At first Sasuke just waited patiently, admiring the view in front of him; the Dobe's abs and his package standing proudly was more than enough eye candy. Naruto pulled the dildo out and held it up for Sasuke to see, waving it back and forth to catch his attention.

"Sasuke." Naruto used his sing-song voice to catch his lover's attention. Sasuke looked at the dildo, his expression melting into confusion and then angry realization.

"Oh fuck no, Dobe, we are not using that." A burst of laughter came from Naruto and he tapped Sasuke's chest with its plastic tip.

"Aw, don't be like, Teme," Naruto moved the dildo's tip upward, circling a hard pink nipple in the process. "Besides, I'm only kidding." Naruto tossed the dildo onto the floor and kissed the nipple, then moved lower, making his way back to Sasuke's erection.

"Horrible joke, Dobe." Sasuke growled. The blonde ignored him and instead of responding grabbed the lube and unscrewed the cap. He proceeded to rip off the sealer and reattached the lid.

"You still love me Teme." Naruto finally replied. He poured a decent amount of the yellow liquid in his palm and set the tube on the windowsill.

"Get me out of these you dolt and I'll show you how much I still love you." Naruto glanced up at Sasuke before returning his attention back to the Uchiha's erection. He grasped the erection with the hand with the lube and started to jerk Sasuke off again, smearing the fruity lotion over the elastic condom.

"But Sasuke, that would ruin the fun." Naruto licked his lips when Sasuke thrust his hips upwards into his hand. Once Naruto deemed the erection lubed up enough, he got up on his knees, backside facing Sasuke and reached with his lubed fingers to his ass.

"Naruto you're the one who is ruining, the…" Sasuke started but trailed off when two of Naruto's fingers slid into his own opening, entranced by the sight of his boyfriend preparing himself.

"Nuh uh, Sasuke, I'm having my fun by giving you a show, don't you enjoy," The fingers slid in and out, Naruto's eyes closing briefly in pleasure. "The view?" Mouth agape, it took Sasuke a second to find his thought process again.

"Not as much I would enjoy doing that to you myself." Was the reply. Naruto reopened his eyes and smiled.

"Liar, I know nothing turns you on more than watching me finger fuck myself." A third finger joined the other two, a moan escaped Naruto's mouth. Eyes fixed on those fingers Sasuke made his witty reply.

"Actually the thing that turns me on the most is anything _you_ do, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked. Naruto pulled his fingers out with a slick sliding sound, turned around and sat on his knees above Sasuke's crotch.

"Bastard, pulling that lovey-dovey bit out in the middle of sex." Tan fingers grasped the erection of his boyfriend and pulled it to his entrance, then slowly lowered himself onto it.

"Only time I can Dobe, you're too busy trying to seduce me the rest of the time we're alone." Hips were thrust upwards, more of Sasuke's erection sliding into Naruto easily. Another moan escaped Naruto's lips and he sat all the way down on Sasuke's cock. Leaning forward, the blonde placed his hands on Sasuke's abdomen and raised himself up before collapsing onto the erection again, he moving his hips from side to side both men moaned. Sasuke once again tried to move his hands but the furry handcuffs wouldn't give.

"Ready Teme?" Naruto murmured. Without waiting, he started to ride Sasuke, his own erection bobbing with each movement made on Naruto's part. Sasuke's hips jerked upwards every now and then, trying to gain even an ounce of power over his boyfriend only to be pushed back down.

"Dobe." Sasuke moaned. He could feel himself losing his control, the pleasure growing to be almost too much for him. Naruto seemed to realize this; he stopped his thrusting and leaned over to kiss his lover again, hands reaching to undo the cuffs.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in that beyond sexy voice he had used earlier. "Fuck me." That was all Sasuke needed, he tested his limbs freedom and was pleased to find that he could move his hands below his head. The first thing he did was roll both of them over, hands running through blonde hair before he grasped fistfuls of it tightly. Sasuke pulled his Dobe into a heated kiss and thrust into his Naruto with unrestrained force.

"Aa-aah." Breaking the kiss, Naruto let moans escaped pink lips with each thrust time and time again, bringing both closer to their climaxes. Sasuke attached his lips to his lover's neck and sucked, hands still gripping blonde hair tightly. Tan hands gripped warm pale skin on the expanse of the Uchiha's back. Movements became faster, more erratic; gasps escaped and grunts were actually poorly held back moans. Naruto found one of his own hands reaching for his erection, pumping it for extra stimulation.

"Naru-to." A broken version of the blonde's name escaped Sasuke's lips as he came, body tense, his final thrust hitting that special spot for his lover. The blonde bit his lip, he could feel the orgasm coming, just needed a little bit more. He stroked himself furiously and came seconds after Sasuke did. Cum splattered across Naruto's chest, moaning his pleasure in the form of Sasuke's name he arched his back and let Sasuke dominate him in a kiss before collapsing back onto the bed. Sasuke pulled out with a wet 'schulping' sound, sat on his knees to take the condom off and tossed it into the trashcan next to the bed, its only contents several other used condoms from that week.

Naruto watched Sasuke collapse next to him before scooting closer to cuddle; the Uchiha wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and kissed his forehead softly when he did. Content with the after glow of sex, Naruto sighed and looked up at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. Sasuke had a slightly less content expression.

"Who sent you that package of banana toys?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snickered in response before kissing a bite mark on the Uchiha's collar bone.

"No one sent me it Sasuke, the package was sent to you from a company," Not feeling guilty at all about opening Sasuke's mail, he explained it further. "I was curious and when I saw what was inside it I just couldn't help myself, we'd never used flavored condoms before, _or_ flavored lube _or_ handcuffs of any kind." After emphasizing those facts, he waited for his boyfriends response.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute, a hand coming up to brush through that shock of blonde hair; then raised an eyebrow and asked a question. "I got a package of sex toys from a sex toy company?" Naruto nodded seriously. "I didn't order any."

Shrugging, Naruto nuzzled his lover's collar bone. "Your name was on it, I thought it could have been a prank but I couldn't think of who would do that," Pale hands brushed through blonde hair thoughtfully. "But I think it turned out quite nice, don't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke responded by tugging blonde hair backwards, making Naruto look up at him to kiss him again. Naruto melted into the kiss, Sasuke's tongue delving into the inviting mouth with renewed vigor. Sliding on top of his boyfriend, Naruto allowed the kiss to be deepened, shivers still running up his spine from their previous activities. His hands rested on the bed next to Sasuke's chest while one of Sasuke's hands trailed down from his hair down his back, caressing the smooth skin languidly.

"Mnn," Sasuke hummed then pulled away, effectively breaking the kiss. Naruto looked down questioningly, wondering what Sasuke had to say in the middle of an after-sex make out session. "I've got to get some books for an essay today before the library closes," Sasuke explained but a confused expression still remained on the Dobe's face. "And it seems I've gotten dirty playing with you and need to take a shower again." Sasuke smirked up at Naruto, knowing he would get the meaning of it. The confusion disappeared and a smirk of Naruto's own appeared.

"You do know I can't let you go in there alone, right? It would totally be against my rules of being a great boyfriend." Naruto got on his knees and kissed Sasuke again, deepening the kiss immediately by sticking his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. Attempting to sit up, Sasuke pushed back, using his hands on the bed for support. After managing to do so, he broke off the kiss a second time, both breathing a little heavy.

"Bring a condom and some lube, you and I are going to need it." Sasuke pushed Naruto off and slid off the bed, he looked back smirking and walked out of their bedroom, heading for the bathroom. Naruto stared after him, eyes traveling south to ogle that fine ass eye candy until it disappeared around the corner. Realizing that his boyfriend had given him the invitation for shower sex, Naruto scrambled for the Bernerner's lube and another condom before following Sasuke out of the room into the hallway and into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open for anyone who walked by to see.


	3. Kiba's Questionable Night

Kiba and Shino walked into their shared apartment to find both of their roommates shoes already there. Kiba groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing what the two were probably doing. He took off his shoes and tossed his bag on the floor before stepping farther into their home.

"They might not." Shino muttered. Kiba scratched the back of his head and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't confused by what Shino had said but more why he would think that.

"Dude, you know them as well as I do; they fuck like bunnies and us not being here when they got home was only an incentive." Kiba shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the couch, walking towards the stairs. "Let me get my wallet and then we can get out of here, don't want to interrupt the lovebirds making man babies." Kiba disappeared into the kitchen, then his footsteps echoing off the stairs.

"Man babies?" Shino adjusted his glasses before leaning against the table in the hallway, bored and wanting to get out of there before Kiba started complaining about his eyes and how scarred they were this time.

Kiba raced up the stairs, hoping that this time the door to their room would be closed. When he reached the top the first thing he saw was that the door to Sasuke and Naruto's room was open. The first thing he heard was the shower running. Thinking that they had finished and one of them was showering, Kiba let out a sigh of relief before breezing past the bathroom and turned into the bedroom he shared with Shino. His wallet lay on the desk where he last left it the night before and his eyes went straight to it when he walked in the room.

"Aha, there you are you little rascal," Kiba muttered to himself before taking a step into the room, leaning towards the table and snatching it up. "Yo Naruto, Sasuke! Me and Shino are gonna head to the pizza parlor, you guys wanna come?" He yelled. Not bothering to look in the bedroom and going straight into the bathroom to find out who was chilling and who was getting cleaned up from 'previous promiscuous activities'.

The sight that lay in front of Kiba could only be described as this. Through glazed glass he could see two blobs of hair, one black and the other blonde, the rest of their heads and shoulders also behind glazed glass. The other half of their bodies were unfortunately, uncovered and in plain view of whoever happened to look into the bathroom from the doorway, such as Kiba. Tan buttocks sticking out as his cock slid from the pale body below him then slammed back in, hips were swaying in a quick and staggering movement.

"Holy crap!" Kiba yelled out. He covered his eyes with a hand and walked out of the doorway. "What the hell you guys?" A couple grunts answered him, indistinguishable between acknowledgment and pleasure.

"Everyone uses that shower guys and your fucking having sex in it!" Kiba yelled. Angrily, he bristled in the hallway and listened to the two in the bathroom stop their activities.

"Kiba, when we catch you getting head on the dining room table, do we interrupt you and tell you that we all eat on that table?" Sasuke's voice carried from the bathroom stall into the hallway, the dog boy's face turning bright red, only lighter in contrast to his tattoos.

"Th-that's beside the point, you guys aren't drunk!" Kiba yelled. He could hear Naruto snickering. "Just don't leave a mess, that stuff is a bitch to get off dry." Kiba muttered then stalked back down the hallway and down the stairs.

"He would know." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's ear before nipping it playfully. Sasuke raised his hips in response, a 'hn' accompanying it. Naruto grinned from ear to ear before starting his thrusting again. Shino watched as Kiba appeared from the kitchen, a blush still fading, his glasses and coat hiding his expression. Without looking at his roommate Kiba put his shoes back on and opened the door.

"Let's get out of here before they decide to talk about your sex life, huh Shino?" Kiba muttered and walked outside, hoping Shino wasn't laughing at him behind his coat. Shino silently followed Kiba out, shutting the door behind him. The pizza parlor was only a few blocks from the apartment and deciding it would be a waste of gas to drive there the dog boy and bug lover walked at a leisurely pace. Autumn had arrived; streets and sidewalks were covered in red and orange leaves, waiting to be stepped on. Kiba frowned then sighed angrily.

"Ah man, why do they always get action? Can't a straight guy find some hot girl who just wants a one night stand or a purely physical relationship?" Kiba crossed his arm over his chest and continued to make a big deal of finding their roommates in the shower together.

"They're women." Shino answered simply. Kiba glanced over at him before letting the scowl leave his face, a contemplative expression replacing it. They walked silently for a few minutes, the pizza parlor getting closer with each step.

"Yeah, women are the picky, oh so very fickle," Shino's head tilted just barely, listening to his roommate ramble. "Maybe I should just turn gay and have sex with lots and lots of men, then Naruto and Sasuke will be the ones being surprised walking into rooms and find me having sex!" Thinking his plan was flawless, Kiba pumped a fist up in the air in triumph. "Take that roommates who fuck like bunnies!"

"Foursome." Shino tilted his head back to its normal position, immediately Kiba deflated, wincing at the thought.

"Ew, you really do know them well. They would try and do that wouldn't they?" Shino's glasses slid down his nose a fraction when he nodded, his hand coming out of his pockets to push them back into place. "Maa, well there goes that plan." Kiba sighed again for the second time in five minutes during their walk. The pizza parlor could be seen just down the street, its parking lot filled to capacity of cars, there were even cars starting to park on the street to get in. The closer Shino and Kiba got, the more people they could see crowding around tables and standing in the waiting and ordering area.

"Wow, the football game doesn't start for another couple of hours and it's that busy already?" Kiba muttered, forgetting the previous conversation he had been having.

"I heard it was a new cook." Shino said. Kiba looked over to his friend again before back at the parlor.

"It's busy because of a new cook? Who is it?" Shino didn't respond vocally so Kiba assumed he had just shaken his head, he didn't know who the new cook was either. "Hmmm, I hope the pizza hasn't changed much, that stuff was too good to get rid of." Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked silently the rest of the way to the pizza parlor. It was more crowded than it had seemed from the outside, tons of people had walked there just like Kiba and Shino had and there were the people who had piled out of cramped and dirty cars, it all combined to result in there being absolutely no room to breathe let alone walk inside the restaurant.

"Move it. Come on, I haven't even ordered anything yet!" Kiba yelled over the thunderous hum of a full house, he was only halfway to the counter and someone tried pushing him back, Kiba raised his hands up and exclaimed his response.

"Oh hey, Neji I heard you broke up with what's-her-face, good for you!" Kiba spotted Neji in the crowd and waved. The white eyed, long haired male was hanging with his best friends Ten-Ten and Rock Lee, a scowl on his face. Kiba turned his head to look in the direction Neji was scowling at. A blonde woman who was locked at the lips with dyed blonde haired guy stood directly across from Neji and his group.

"Ah, hey what's-her-face! I see you found yourself a new man," Kiba didn't miss a beat, he smiled and got the woman's attention by talking extremely loud, she opened her eyes and looked up, stopping the kiss. She looked at him questioningly, remembering him but not knowing what he wanted. Kiba's eyes traveled to the guy and the smile turned into a smirk, he had a giant black eye. "Ooh wait, didn't you get treated for crabs a couple days ago? I'm good friends with Sakura who's the assistant in the on campus clinic; you got that black eye 'cause you were trying to feel her up right? She told me all about it." The guy stared at him dumb founded while the woman turned to look at her make out partner then back at Kiba. She turned back to the guy and slapped him, saying something that Kiba didn't quite catch and pushed her way out of the crowd.

Kiba turned back to Neji and gave him thumbs up before pushing past more people, en route to the parlor's counter. Another guy glared at him and told him to get at the back of the line.

"Naw, come on man I can't tell what's part of the line and what isn't, I'm just trying to get something to eat is all." Kiba pulled his wallet out and handed him a coupon for the pizza parlor, buy a medium sized pizza get three and two liters of soda free. "Dude, here have this, my apologies man." The guy took it, looked it over and smiled, thanked Kiba and allowed him to get in front of him. "It's a freaking mess in here Shino." Kiba said to his companion; he was surprised he had managed to stay with him through the crowd. Shino just nodded his head and surveyed the crowds, head swiveling slowly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Inuzuka," A nasal, cocky voice permeated Kiba's immediate personal space. An unwelcome shiver traveled down his spine as he looked around for the owner of that hateful voice. He finally found that man standing next to him in front the counter, leaning against it by himself for once. His gray hair cut in a masculine bob, gray shirt and black jeans doing nothing for his gray eyes and gray complexion.

"Sakon," Kiba spoke over the crowd but just barely. "Where's your twin? Too busy doing your homework?" The insult had no effect, much to Kiba's disappointment.

"Actually _dog fucker_, he's entertaining our ladies while I get our food, but I don't think I can say the same for you." The tattooed boy bristled at the dirty nickname but didn't retaliate, the first three times had ended in fights before Naruto and Sasuke had talked some sense into him; Sakon was only doing it to rile him up. Out of the corner of his eye someone walked out from the kitchen with five giant pizza boxes in hand, he yelled out 'Ebisu, Five extra cheese and anchovies!'

"Ha! You, with women of actual standards? Don't make me laugh Sakon. I bet you're still hanging with that Tayuya chick, right? The one who's into bondage?" Kiba smirked in triumph when Sakon's expression went sour in seconds. Kiba looked back to the counter, thinking he had won this battle. In front of him was a man handing Ebisu his food, and he was hot.

Not the 'I'm so hot in here with the 400° Fahrenheit ovens working at full blast' or the 'we're so swamped I'm sweating like a pig' kind of hot. It was the 'I'm so fucking gorgeous wearing a tomato sauce smeared black t-shirt and jeans under a red grease stained apron with the name 'Jose' on it' kind of hot. Kiba felt his mouth open a tiny fraction as he openly stared at the guy. His light brown hair matted under a red pizza parlor hat and narrow eyes accentuated with purple tattoos on his cheeks. The guy made sure Ebisu had his pizzas before wiping away the sweat on his forehead in slow motion. Well not in slow motion but that's how Kiba saw it, completely entranced by this stranger and who apparently, was the new cook at the pizza parlor.

"You know _dog fucker,_ at least I can keep a woman and don't have to pay them to have sex with me." Kiba's head whirled back to Sakon, eyes narrowing angrily before he let himself go.

"Why you mother fucking bastard!" Kiba growled out. He attempted to raise his fist but the crowd behind him only allowed him to bump some chicks shoulder. Then, Shino grabbed his arm and wrapped the other around Kiba's neck. "Let me go Shino, I'm going to _kill him_!"Sakon just stood there, smirking like no tomorrow while watching Kiba make a fool of himself, again. Neither of them noticed the cook watch their interaction and disappear back into the kitchen when Kiba snapped.

The people around Kiba shifted to give him room and muttered as they made it just a little more crowded everywhere else. Neji and Rock Lee attempted to move closer to help aid Shino in holding Kiba back from throttling the twin. Still, Sakon didn't attempt to leave, being a complete and total bastard. All of a sudden, the cook was back with a huge pot in his hands, Kiba and Sakon didn't notice him but everyone else in the parlor did. Almost instinct, the crowd shied away from the two and watched as purple tattooed guy tossed the contents of the pot onto Sakon.

What seemed to be burnt tomato sauce covered Sakon from head to waist some of it had bypassed Sakon's figure and had caught a few innocent bystanders in overcooked sauce. Silence hit the area around the counter, no one knowing quite what to do for several seconds after the pasta throwing. Then, someone from the dining area looked over and started cheering.

"Yeah! That's what you get shit head!" The guy was obviously drunk but all of a sudden everyone else was cheering, telling Sakon to get out of there before they threw more tomato sauce on him. Sakon wiped some sauce from his face, glared at Kiba who was slowly being let go by Shino, then at the guy who actually threw the sauce, flicked him off and stomped off. The crowd parted for him while he tracked the browned sauce on the floor on his way out, cheering till he finally reached the door.

"Hey, take these with you; half the staff here got a package of this shit. Your hand can smell like banana's when you jerk off in your shower tonight." The cook tossed a handful of condoms at Sakon, a few were short, some going astray into the crowd and the rest hit their target. One even managed to stick to the sauce on the back of Sakon's head. The crowd burst into laughter and cheered, some of the crowd fighting over the free condoms. Konohamaru, the only freshman working at the pizza parlor and grandson of the chancellor of the school walked out and saw the condoms being thrown. He looked around then smiled like a maniac.

"The pizza parlor supports safe sex! Wear a condom and don't get serious diseases like that dude!" Konohamaru pumped his fist, holding a single pizza box in his other hand. The crowd cheered again, too excited to actually understand what was going on or what Konohamaru was talking about. Once Sakon was long gone, the crowd began to settle down, leaving Kiba to readjust his shirt while thanking Shino for holding him back. He turned around to thank the new cook and Konohamaru but they had disappeared into the back again. When the cook came back out Kiba leaned over the counter and gave his most heartfelt apology.

"Dude I am so sorry about that." Kiba started but the tattooed guy just waved it off.

"No worries, the guy was a bastard, shoving something about your past in your face," The guy fiddled with the cash register for a second then looked up at Kiba. "So what will you fine gentleman be having today?" Konohamaru came back out with a towering stack of at least ten boxes of pizza, he set them on the counter, grabbed the bill on the top and yelled out a name and order.

Kiba grinned sheepishly before listing off what he and Shino were getting. "Six large to go, two cheese, one all veggie and three meat lover's with extra steak on it, a liter of lemonade, two Mountain Dews and one Mr. Pibb." Kiba paused to look over at Shino, "You think they'll want the nachos or should we just get the coupon instead?"

"Coupon." Shino muttered, the cook just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked confused about what Kiba was asking. The cook who had the large stack of pizza handed them off and looked to see who was ordering.

"Kiba, mah man! The regular right?" Kiba grinned and nodded.

"Yeah Konohamaru, only no nachos, I caught them going at it again, in the shower this time! So if they want nachos they can get it themselves." Konohamaru laughed then readjusted his hat.

"Alright, uh Kankuro, these guys get special treatment, we've got the 'Uzumaki special' button right here, just hit it and it does all the calculations for you." Konohamaru pointed out a button on the register and left him to it, yelling into the kitchen as he headed in about the Uzumaki special. The cook, whose name definitely wasn't Jose, pushed said button and the machine, went to work, adding things and printing out the command. He handed it to Kiba who in return pulled out his wallet and handed him two twenty dollar bills.

"So uh, you got your own special here?" The cook asked. Kiba snickered and shook his head.

"Nah, it's our roommates, we live with two other guys in an apartment a couple blocks from here and one of them has a seriously big appetite. We have this deal with like half of the places to eat on campus because the dude eats so freaking much," Kiba explained. "I'm Kiba by the way, Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Aburame Shino," He held out his hand for a shake while the cook set the twenty in the register and closed it.

Grasping Kiba's hand he smiled. "Contrary to my apron, I'm Subaku Kankuro."

"Kankuro," Kiba repeated the name carefully. "Thanks again for helping me out back there, there's gotta be some way I can repay you." Kankuro stared at him for a minute before responding.

"Like I said, not a problem." Kankuro released Kiba's hand and the dog lover stepped back to let the next guy in line use his coupon Kiba had given him. Kiba watched as Kankuro talked to the new customer as if the pot of burnt sauce hadn't been thrown only a few minutes ago. He watched people leave with multiple boxes of pizza every few minutes and more people walking in as they were walking out. A typical night for a home game of good old football, it was being aired on TV so Shino and Kiba were gonna watch it at home with Naruto and Sasuke. When Kankuro finally got a chance to get back to Kiba, he leaned over the counter in front of him.

"Hey." Kankuro said loudly, Kiba jumped and turned around, smiling when he came face to face with the cook.

"Hi." Kiba awkwardly said back.

"Are you going to the game?" Kankuro asked; Kiba shook his head in response.

"Nah, we're going to watch it on TV from our apartment. This game isn't too important and Naruto, the infamous Uzumaki and I have a test tomorrow in our English class so we can't afford to get hangovers tonight." Kiba smiled as he explained why they weren't going to the game. "You wanna come over and watch with us? We've got beer if you'd want some." Kiba asked.

"Sure." Kankuro responded.

"Good, this way I don't owe you, just drink yourself silly." Kiba nodded and pointed out into the crowd of people in the direction of where their apartment was.

"Make your way to the stadium and there'll be some apartments on your right, ours is the one closest to the stadium, just bang on the door until we open it. We can save some pizza for you if you'd like." Kiba offered. Kankuro shook his head.

"Nah I already ate but I'll be there as soon as I get off work." Kankuro smiled before returning to the cashier to take care of another new customer.

"Uzumaki special for Kiba!" Konohamaru yelled out as he entered the waiting area again. He spotted Kiba and slipped behind Kankuro to hand the boxes of pizza to Kiba. "The coupon is in the veggie, have a good night you guys! See you in class tomorrow!" Kiba nodded and waved before following Shino into the crowd, attempting to get to the door that led to the outside world which would surely be less crowded than inside the parlor. Once free from the tight confines of the crowded building, Kiba and Shino started to make their way back to their apartment, Shino holding the liters of soda while Kiba had the stack of pizza boxes.

"Kankuro?" Shino asked. The sun was just beginning to set, fall clouds dipped in the orange and yellow rays of the sun, the cool breeze and crunch of the fallen and dead leaves filling the silence the two normally walked in on this trek at least twice a week.

"He's cool, I can see why the parlor is getting more popular nowadays." Kiba shrugged his shoulders and grew silent, his normal banter lost to thoughts of the new cook, Kankuro. He had to admit, the guy was hot and he had tattoos which was a plus since Kiba loved tattoos. Almost immediately, his mind went into overdrive. Was he into Kankuro? Was he, Kiba, gay? Was Kankuro gay and did he have the hots for Kiba? Was Kiba so horny that he would look anywhere to get some? Even from a guy? The entire walk back was silent as Kiba questioned his sexual orientation.

When they arrived back at their apartment Shino placed two of the three soda bottles on the stack of pizza in Kiba's hands and fished out his keys. Once inside both men wriggled their feet out of their shoes and headed for the kitchen.

"Naruto, Sasuke, food is here!" Kiba yelled. He knew this would at least bring Naruto running down the stairs. Sure enough, they could hear the male running for the stairs then stomping down them. He came into the kitchen clad in one of Sasuke's white wife beaters and boxers.

"Yes! I love pizza!" Naruto ran up to Shino and gave him a giant bear hug. "Do you guys know how much I love you?" Naruto asked. He eyed the Mr. Pibb and snatched it from Shino's hands as he attempted to set it on the counter.

"Third behind Sasuke and ramen?" Kiba guessed. Naruto nodded, reaching for the stack of pizzas in search for one of the meat lover's.

"Yep, feel loved, very very loved." Naruto found the first box to be filled with delicious meat covered pizza and he practically pulled it out of Kiba's grasp before heading for the couch and TV.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Finding his way around the kitchen he grabbed a couple plates, some glasses and headed over to the couch, setting the items on the coffee table then sat down next to his best friend.

"He had to go to the library to get some books for his paper, he'll be back though, he won't miss the game." Naruto set the pizza down on the coffee table and picked up the remote. He turned it on and changed it to the local sports channel where the game would be airing live.

"Is he afraid that you'll forbid sex?" Kiba jokingly asked. He was surprised when Naruto looked over at him and grinned. Wide eyed the dog lover scrutinized the blonde. "You threatened to stop having sex with him if he doesn't come watch the game?"

"Oh yeah, if he makes me go and buy condoms and lube every time we run out he has to watch every sport game or tournament I go to or no sex. It's a compromise that works." Naruto grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite out of it, savoring the meaty toppings. Kiba thought about it for a moment, he knew Sasuke loved Naruto and vice versa but they still compromised on something as stupid as watching a football game just to spend time together; lest they lose the ability to fuck the brains out of each other?

"But you know, the make-up sex is always mind-blowing." Waggling his eyebrows Naruto turned around again and took another bite of his pizza. If it was possible, Kiba's eyes widened as he almost dropped the pizza.

"T.M.I." Shino murmured from the kitchen.

"Damn man! That was not what I needed to know." Kiba snagged a piece of pizza and took a bite out of it, looking anywhere but at Naruto. He always did this when Kiba caught them doing it; it was the only time Kiba actually got embarrassed. Trying to get rid of the tension, Kiba put his mind on other things, like where his soda was. "Yo Shino, get me my mountain dew!" Shino nodded and brought over his own plate with two veggie slices of pizza and the liter of mountain dew in hand. "You are the man." Kiba thanked his bug friend and stuck the bottle between his legs and attempted to snatch the remote from Naruto.

"Oi! Back off Kiba!" Naruto leaned away and turned up the volume to a much higher decibel. Approving the sound level, Kiba relaxed and took another bite of his pizza. They watched commercials of different nearby restaurants, the movie theater and some new Laundromat until the game started, the players running out on the field.

"Aw where is he?" Naruto finished off his piece of pizza and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend will be here, he wouldn't miss a chance to kiss the daylights out of you during the game." Kiba smacked Naruto on the back before reaching for another piece of pizza.

"Dude, there are two more boxes of pizza in the kitchen, go get your own box!" Naruto leaned over and attempted to snatch the piece of pizza away.

"Nah man, I bought them so you can just deal with it." Kiba took a bite out of his pizza and grinned at the blonde.

"You didn't buy me my nachos, you can get your own freaking pizza." Naruto swiped again at the pizza but Kiba dangled it over Shino's veggie slice, far enough away the blonde couldn't reach it. Just as Naruto was about to stand up and leap into Shino's lap after the pizza, the front door opened, all three heads turned to find Sasuke, completely dressed this time with a few books in his hands. He set the books down on the table in the entryway and kicked off his shoes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out happily. He gave up on the pizza and relaxed on the couch, happy to see his boyfriend.

"Dobe, Kiba, Shino," Sasuke nodded to each of them and headed for the kitchen where his pizza awaited. "I heard there was a new cook at the pizza parlor, he's popular already." Kiba shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, the image of Kankuro reappearing in his mind, those cool tattoos under his eyes.

"Oh? Did you guys meet him today?" Naruto asked, he looked over at the two but Kiba was noticeably quiet.

"Kiba's gay for him." Shino suddenly spoke up, surprised, everyone turned to look at him. Kiba's mouth dropped a little before Naruto burst out laughing; he fell back onto the couch and continued to laugh his head off.

"Shino!" Kiba yelled before blushing furiously. "I am NOT gay for Kankuro!" Sasuke smirked and raised his eyebrow in a questioning gaze.

"If Shino saw it then you obviously have something for him." Sasuke refuted. He slid two slices of pizza onto a plate and grabbed liter of Mountain Dew to take with him to the couch.

"I do not!" Kiba argued, denying the opinion full heartedly. Naruto sat up still smiling. Sasuke took the seat Naruto had been laying on and set his pizza down on the coffee table, the Mountain Dew snuggly set in the corner of the couch.

"He invited him over tonight." Shino added, further angering Kiba.

"That is not how it happened!" Kiba looked between his roommates, frustrated they were ganging up on him.

"Dude it's totally cool if you have the hots for any guy, Shino totally understands if you need to borrow the room for a night or two right, Shino? You can always stay with Rock Lee and Neji 'cause they wouldn't mind at all." Kiba looked over at Shino who nodded; the veggie pizza in his hand half eaten. Then, turning back to stare at Naruto and Sasuke like they were crazy he refuted the idea again.

"I'm not gay." He shook his head roughly and glanced down at the pizza, suddenly his appetite gone.

"It's totally fine to like guys Kiba, we can still check out the girls swim team every Tuesday like normal, you just won't ever have to ask one of them out." Naruto grinned wickedly but Kiba was still looking at his pizza, torn.

"You don't have to be gay to like a guy Kiba." Naruto rolled his eyes, as if the statement made sense. Kiba looked at Naruto like he had gone crazy. "No, you know what I mean," Naruto looked to his boyfriend. "You explain it, I can't at all." Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's hair and leaned forward to get a good look at their dog loving roommate.

"You can like girls, Kiba, then you meet this guy and you can't help but fall in love with him." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's cheek. "It's like, he's the one exception. It's something to treasure and not let go of if you can catch it." Both smiled, Naruto leaned into Sasuke and Kiba looked away, uncomfortable with the obvious displays of affection.

"Hmm, I forgive you for being late, Teme." Naruto murmured. Sasuke kissed him on the cheek again and pulled away, eyes straying to the TV as his hand wrapped around Naruto's shoulder, the other taking a piece of pizza to his lips. Naruto and Kiba followed Sasuke's actions, eyes moving to watch the screen. Their team was up 7-0 in the first quarter. The silence last for a few seconds and then Naruto opened his mouth. "Bet you five bucks the opposing team fumbles." Naruto said through chewing the crust of his pizza. Kiba grinned shook his head.

"Five bucks it gets intercepted, they're too good for a fumble." Naruto held out his hand and Kiba slapped it. A few seconds later both men were groaning, the other team had caught the ball and made it to the twenty line.

The game went through the rest of the first quarter and the second; the third quarter was going to start after the commercials. Throughout the game, everyone talked about the football players. Kiba paid attention mostly, giving his opinion when Naruto started to dominate the conversation or made a bet but other than that he was unusually quiet. He had a lot to think about; mostly it was a certain tattooed man who seriously made him question his sexuality. What Sasuke and Naruto had said also floated through his mind, he didn't even know Kankuro and yet he was seriously thinking about this.

By the half time show, Kiba was so deep into thinking he didn't fight over the last piece of meat lover's pizza from the second box. He sat in front of the TV, arms crossed and looking down at his Mountain Dew with a serious thoughtful expression. Naruto and Sasuke had gone into the kitchen to get more pizza and had not returned when the third quarter was about to started. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Kiba looked up, he heard a lip smacking coming from the kitchen and then heard one of them dashing for the door.

"I'll get it!" Naruto yelled. Almost immediately Kiba jumped up and ran after him.

"Naruto don't you even think about it!" Kiba yelled but Naruto was already opening the door, revealing the man in Kiba's thoughts standing there.

"Kankuro, so you're Gaara's brother." Naruto was grinning wildly at the tattooed man. He had traded his hat, apron and shirt for just a plain black t-shirt, his brown hair spiked almost as crazily as Naruto's only longer and less gravity defying. Kiba jerked to a halt just behind Naruto, looking panicked.

"Do I know you?" Kankuro questioned, his facial expression reminded Kiba of Sasuke a little bit and only more pissed off than uncaring. Naruto leaned on the doorframe totally unaffected by Kankuro's expression.

"I'm one of Gaara's friends, he's told me about you and Temari some, when he does talk." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kiba, grinning mischievously. "Kiba your friend is here."

"I can see that asshole," Kiba pulled Naruto away from the door and pushed him back inside. "Go do something useful like drowning yourself in the toilet." Naruto stuck his tongue out and disappeared back into the kitchen where Sasuke awaited him.

"Roommates?" Kankuro asked, Kiba looked back to him and nodded.

"Yeah, that was the Uzumaki special," Kiba muttered under his breath. "Come on in, the game is in the third quarter and we're up 21-13." Kiba watched as Kankuro walked in and took his shoes off.

"Nice place you guys got here," He looked all over as he stepped in, noticing the TV immediately as the screen was filled with an image of one of the players in slow-mo throwing the ball. "Sweet TV." He grabbed a seat next to Shino and stared intently at the screen. "Hey Shino, is the game going good so far?" Shino nodded. Kiba took a seat next to Kankuro and turned to look back into the kitchen.

"In the kitchen the blonde is Naruto and the guy with the duck-butt hair is Sasuke." Without looking back Kankuro raised a hand and waved it a little.

"Yo." He said without taking his eyes off of the TV. Kiba could hear the refrigerator door opening and the familiar sound of bottles clinking.

"Want some beer?" Sasuke asked; that grabbed Kankuro's attention. He turned around and so did Kiba to see both men in the kitchen holding up a 12 pack of cheap beer and a large bottle of vodka.

"Yeah man, the parlor was so fucking busy tonight." Naruto and Sasuke walked out, the blonde pulled one of the cans out of its holder and tossed it to Kankuro.

"What about our exam tomorrow, Naruto?" Kiba asked. He hesitantly caught one that Sasuke tossed him. He watched as Kankuro popped his open and started chugged it.

"Sasuke saw Iruka in the library, he's going to hold off on giving the test because of the game tonight, he knows us way to well and sent an email out." Naruto opened himself a can and took a huge gulp of it. "We're gonna party tonight!" Naruto raised his can above his head in triumph.

* * *

><p>Twelve beer cans and half a bottle of vodka later, the game was over and Shino was getting up, wiping away the crumbs from his jacket before heading for the stairs. Kiba noticed him leave but didn't act on the knowledge; the guy was probably getting more pizza, or even more beer. Regardless of the fact that Shino had not drunk a single drop of alcohol. Mind fuzzy and that cool feeling of the air conditioning was enough to make Kiba shiver pleasantly.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke were tangled on the other side of the couch. They had started fighting about what channel to change it too, both of their movements were jerky and sentences slurred just a little. Kankuro was laughing beside him, a drunken blush on his cheeks and Kiba couldn't help but wonder if he had one too.

"Ha! I win." Naruto held the remote and rested his arm over the back of the couch. The blonde had ended on top of Sasuke, his back to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's legs between Naruto's since his left one was dangling off the couch.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled Naruto's head by his hair so the blonde was craning his neck to face him. Once satisfied that Naruto's face was in front of his, he closed his eyes and kissed the blonde. The kiss looked sloppy, Sasuke's lips only catching half of Naruto's and their tongues searching for the others mouth. Kiba grimaced and looked away, downing the rest of his can of beer. The words were still bothering him and he couldn't help but feel a little awkward around Kankuro now, even in a drunken haze.

"Get a room guys, seriously." Kankuro watched as they ignored him. The remote falling to the floor behind the couch when Naruto dropped it to hold Sasuke's jaw, it clattered to the floor competing against the TV for attention. He turned halfway so his upper body was facing Sasuke while his feet still lay entangled backwards. Suddenly, it dawned on Kiba that they hadn't established that Naruto and Sasuke were gay, the two hadn't done anything couple-y since before Kankuro arrived and now they were suddenly making out. Kiba looked over to Kankuro to find not disgust on his face but a longing expression.

"Sorry Kankuro, we totally forgot to tell you, they-they're dating," Kiba jumbled his sentence together in a slur; head nodding forward as he reached two more beers. "Here, have another beer." Kankuro took the beer but continued to watch Sasuke and Naruto make out.

"Damn, lucky bastards," Kankuro muttered and Kiba looked up from his can he was attempting to pop open with his thumb. He was having some difficulty making his fingers work exactly how he wanted them too and had to put more thought into the effort.

"You're gay?" Kiba suddenly asked. The question had just slipped from his mouth and he stared at Kankuro dumbfounded, unable to believe that _that_ had come out of his mouth. A blush worked its way up to Kiba's cheeks and ears before he renewed his efforts on the beer. "Uh-sorry I didn't mean to say- what I mean-no I mean-fuck, why won't this open?" Kiba pulled at the tab with his fingers until it popped and beer foamed from the top.

"You straight?" Kankuro asked in response. He seemed mostly sober, save the beer blush. Kiba nodded, too embarrassed to meet Kankuro's eyes, he sipped the fizzing alcohol while some of it spilled on his fingers. "Yeah I'm gay." Was the answer. Kankuro watched the two on the other side of the couch continue to make out as if they were alone; Kiba staring at his beer as it's fizzing slowed then stopped. "Do you think they would mind if I joined in?" Kankuro suddenly asked. Kiba looked up then back at the lovers.

"They're both territorial," Kiba blatantly stated. "If you tried to join in they'd kick you in the balls or something, probably." A commercial played as the background music for a few seconds before Kankuro started laughing. It's hearty sound quickly overtaking the kissing sounds coming from Kiba's roommates and then the TV. Kiba watched as Kankuro bent over his knees, trying to set his beer can down before he spilled it and then tossed himself backwards.

His hands wrapping around his midsection, head tossed backwards and mouth wide open. At first, Kiba didn't know what to do and he was stuck there, watching as Kankuro laughed and almost suddenly he could feel himself smiling. A bubbling feeling rose up from the dog lover's stomach and he started to laugh, first quietly and then louder. His shoulders shook and beer spilling onto his pants as he joined in on the laughing. He set his can down on the table next to Kankuro's and watched as the tattooed man bend over with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, laughing hysterically alongside the dog lover. Kiba watched as Shino appeared from the kitchen, his backpack on his back and pillow in his hands, the dog lover seemed to nod at them, he really couldn't be for sure and headed for the door.

"Hahah-ey Shino, ahahaha! Where ya going?" Kankuro asked through his laughter, his boisterous voice booming over what little sound there already was in the room. Kiba watched as Kankuro looked over his shoulder to watch Shino leave. Kiba laughed a few more times before trailing off and reached for his beer again, downing half of it in one go. By now Shino was gone; Kiba just hadn't heard the door shut or something.

"He's leaving cause he doesn't want to sleep in the same room sex will be happening tonight." Naruto slurred out, his hand already up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke growled, leaning upwards to nip Naruto's ear.

"But that's the best part!" Kankuro cackled and grinned like a drunken idiot. Naruto pushed Sasuke back down on the couch and kissed the length of the pale male's neck, spending extra time at the collar bone to suck a hickey into place. Kiba blushed and looked away only to find Kankuro staring without an ounce of subtlety at the two. The dog lover could once again feel his mouth drop open in surprise; then deciding he wasn't drunk enough he grabbed his beer and tilted it into his mouth.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. Kiba looked up to see Kankuro and the Uchiha locked in a stare with each other, Kankuro looking devious with a big grin on his face and Sasuke looking absolutely livid. "Upstairs, now." Naruto pulled back, his lips coming away from pale skin with a smacking sound.

"Alright, but on one condition Sasuke," Naruto glanced back at Kankuro then down at his boyfriend, licking his lips. "We use the toy you got in the mail." Sasuke didn't stop glaring at Kankuro but his expression turned uncertain.

"Fine." Sasuke answered anyway. Naruto got off of Sasuke and gripped his wrist tightly.

"Well then come _on_ Teme, we've got some fucking ta-do." Naruto slurred his words together. Sasuke got up and stumbled after Naruto, being almost dragged by the forceful blonde to the stairs. Kiba downed the rest of his beer and burped loudly, watching the lovers head for their bedroom.

"Ahhh!" Kankuro sighed and let go of Kiba's shoulder to reach for his beer, "Man, I am not drunk enough!" The dog lover blinked, he had totally forgotten the man had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and was suddenly missing its warmth.

The TV was still on some stupid channel spouting out commercials for random things. Kiba glanced at it suddenly shy for once and unsure what to do. Kankuro finished off his beer and slapped it on the table, turned to Kiba with a dazed look on his face.

"Dude, you are fuckin' shy when you're drunk," Kankuro grinned and leaned up close to Kiba. "Where the fuck are the damn beds, huh? Cause if Shino is out I'm totally crashing here tonight." Kankuro whispered. Kiba's eyes widened uncharacteristically and he glanced over, surprised that Kankuro had gotten so close. His blush darkening and a stammer starting to appear, booze seemed to turn the loud boisterous tattooed dog loving guy into a blushing, shy and stammering virgin.

"Up-upstairs, I'll show you…" Kiba trailed off. He stood up and staggered before sitting back down, his head was spinning and he couldn't see straight.

"Ooh man, you are so drunk, come on." Kankuro stood up and grabbed Kiba by the armpit. Kiba allowed himself to be pulled up, his mind swimming in motion.

"Wait," Kiba muttered. Kankuro had taken him past the couch and almost into the kitchen. "Gotta turn off the TV." Stepping back to the couch, Kiba found the remote on the floor where Naruto left it and bent down to pick it up. He staggered forward, grabbed the couch to steady himself and straightened up, the remote in his hand. After pushing the power button, he stumbled back to where Kankuro was standing, the remote falling from Kiba's hand back onto the floor, no longer useful to the drunken boy. The room continued to spin and a queasy feeling started in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck," Kiba grimaced. He led the way up the stairs, stumbling up them with some difficulty. "I'm gonna puke." Kiba rushed the rest of the way up and ran a hand against the wall to keep his balance and turned into the bathroom. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, flicking on the lights as he bent down to the toilet. Luckily, the seat was up and he gripped the rim of the bowl before pouring the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

"Kiba, this is not a bedroom." Kankuro whined. he stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as the dog lover hurled into the toilet bowl. Kiba was about to make a response but his stomach decided it was a good time to throw the rest of its contents out.

"Damn man, can't hold your liquor can you?" Kiba looked up from the toilet to shoot the other guy a dirty look. Once sure he wasn't going to throw up again, Kiba stood up and spit out what was left in his mouth in the sink and washed it down with water.

"Asshole, last time I let them share booze with you." Kiba replied. Turning off the sink he walked past Kankuro who let him pass and followed him just a little farther and into a room on the left, the room on the right's door was closed.

"Mmhmm, last time I throw sauce on a bastard who's messing with you." Kankuro smartly responded. Kiba turned on the light of his room and collapsed on his bed which was right next to the doorway.

"Fuck, I did owe you for that," Kiba muttered into his pillow. "So come over for beer anytime you fuckin' want." Kiba turned his head to see Kankuro collapse on Shino's bed.

"Damn right," Kankuro's voice muffled through the mattress. Then he turned his head to face Kiba. "What did that bastard mean anyway? You sleep with a prostitute or something?" Kiba frowned and stared at the mattress. He had hoped Kankuro hadn't remembered that but of course he was wrong.

"No," Kiba muttered. "I was dating this girl, Hinata, super cute and nice big tits. Anyway, my dog got sick, I didn't have money to pay for the bill and she covered it for me. Somehow, that bastard Sakon heard about it and has been fucking holding it over me ever since. I fucking paid her back too, once I could." Kankuro stared at the other tattooed boy in their silence, then the mattress he lie on, contemplating in only the way a drunken man could. Getting up, he walked across the room, stumbling when he lost balance and held the wall for support. It took several tries but he managed to flip the light switch off and stumbled forward only a little farther to collapse on Kiba's bed, half on top of the boy himself.

"Oi! Get the fuck off me, asshole!" Kiba grunted. He pulled his body out from underneath Kankuro's and turned to tell him off but a pair of lips silenced him. In the dark, he could hardly make out the shape of the other male's head so close to his. "Mmfph." Kiba tried to push Kankuro away but the man would not budge, instead he stuck his tongue into Kiba's mouth.

At first Kiba didn't know how to react, half of his mind wanted to push Kankuro off the bed, the other half of him wanted to jump Kankuro and start humping him, the idea of having sex was just too tempting. Pleasing neither of them, he just simply laid there, the other man ravaging his mouth and attempting to coax his tongue to interact. Once realizing that Kiba was not kissing him back, Kankuro pulled away and nuzzled the dog lover's neck. Kiba licked his lips and tasted the alcohol that was on the other's breath.

"I forgot, you're straight," Kankuro wrapped his arm around Kiba's waist and held him like a teddy bear. "But man, I'd love to fuck you right now." Kiba's face heated up and was relieved Kankuro couldn't see him in the dark.

"You're drunk, go back to the other bed and let me sleep." Kiba responded, the other man just chuckled.

"It'z missin' a pillow and I can't make it 'cross da' room 'gain," Kankuro half whined. "Sidez you too cute ta' leave alone." Kankuro slurred even more so than before, yawned and cuddled up to Kiba who felt as if his face would burst into flame at any moment.

"Kankuro," Kiba tried to shake the boy into getting off, he grabbed the tattooed man's shoulder and shook him. His body was limp and Kiba realized he was already asleep. "Bastard." Kiba told the unconscious body. "You did that on purpose." Sighing, Kiba readjusted himself into a comfortable position and attempted to fall asleep, the warmth of a body next to him lulling his mind into the relaxed state of slumber.

* * *

><p>"Dobe." Sasuke grunted. His scowl laced with pleasure and a poor attempt to hide it. The poor drunken male was once again handcuffed to the bed, completely naked with his legs against his chest and exposing his entire package for the world, or more specifically, his blonde to see. The blonde sat naked in front of Sasuke, one of his arms holding one of the Uchiha's ankles to stop him from kicking the blonde in the head, blue eyes glazed over with lust as he bit his lower lip. His other hand wrapped around the base of the yellow dildo that was shoved up Sasuke's ass.<p>

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto asked in mock innocence. He twisted the base of the dildo and watched as Sasuke's muscles clenched around the plastic, with his thumb Naruto pressed the skin just below his balls and watched as Sasuke's leg jerked. It would have smacked Naruto in the head if he hadn't been holding his ankle.

"Take it ou-out!" Sasuke cried out, his eyes widened and back arched. The leg that wasn't being held struck the air and his hips twisted sideways as a dry orgasm set fire to his nerves. Naruto watched with his mouth agape as his boyfriend writhed with a yellow dildo up his ass.

"Damn," Naruto slowly pulled out the dildo, watching Sasuke twitch in response and set it on the window sill. "That was fuckin' hot." Weakly, Sasuke tried to kick the blonde but missed, he resorted to letting the leg collapse on the bed and nerves relax from the orgasm.

"Asshole, I'm not gonna get handcuffed next time." Sasuke threatened with a glare just barely in Sasuke's half closed eyes. Naruto chuckled and set Sasuke's other leg down gently, giving the blonde a very good view of Sasuke's still erect sex.

"You're my Teme, I can do what I want to you, besides," The blonde fingered the window sill until he found the condoms and tore a package open and slid it on. "You know you like it." His hand fumbled again on the sill, this time for lube. The yellow bottle just barely in his reach, he opened it and a huge glob of it was poured into his palm.

"That's what you think." Sasuke scoffed, his blush deepening. "Now fuck me, Usuratonkachi."

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto stroked himself, lubing his erection with the large amount of banana smelling lube. Once sure he was prepared, he stuck two of his lube covered fingers into Sasuke's ass, stretching it a little harshly but not totally unwelcome. Sasuke groaned and tugged at his restraints, spreading his legs wide for his boyfriend.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned out, thrusting his hips upwards. In response, Naruto pulled his fingers our and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Slowly thrusting his hips forward, Naruto entered the Uchiha's asshole. A sigh of relief escaped Sasuke's lips, his eyes closing, the feeling of his blonde's cock in him was something he not only enjoyed but missed after the dildo. The plastic toy was nothing compared to an actual dick.

"Enjoying yourself, Teme?" Naruto grinned. He could see the content expression wash over Sasuke's face as he seated himself fully into the Uchiha. Sasuke cracked his eyes open just barely to lustfully glare at the drunken blonde above him. His hands clenched into fists, gripping the pillow below his head and raising his legs to allow his lover further access into his most private parts.

"Would be if you would fuckin' fuck me already." Sasuke groaned out, his hips rising in an attempt to incite the blonde. The attempt was successful. Naruto growled and pulled out before thrusting in, hard. The pace was set and Naruto kept it, rhythmically making Sasuke gasp and moan; sweat forming on their bodies as their lovemaking continued.

"Uh yea-ah," Sasuke gasped out with each thrust, turning his head from one side to the other as the coil of pleasure wrapping tighter in his abdomen. "Mm, fas-ter." Moaning, Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Demanding bastard." Naruto growled out. He bent over, hands resting next to the Uchiha's chest and of course, went faster. The rhythm became quicker and more erratic as they both came closer to their orgasms.

"Na-ru gonna cum." Sasuke panted out, his wrists tugging heavily on the handcuffs but frustrated at having no release of them. Naruto grunted his acknowledgment and gave up rhythm for pure pleasure.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. He bit down on Sasuke's collar bone, one of his hands reaching to grip Sasuke's cock, fisting it roughly. "Me, too." Erratically thrusting now Naruto came, biting the Uchiha's collar bone hard.

"Aah naahh!" Sasuke yelled. He jerked upwards, body twitching as he came. Eyes opened wide and hands yanking on the handcuffs and cum spurting onto both of their chests. Breathing heavily, Naruto collapsed on top of his lover, still inside of him. Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure, his own breathing coming out just as heavy and stared at the ceiling as the stars disappeared from his behind his eyes. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered. He looked down to see Naruto getting up, sliding his cock out of Sasuke. The blonde's eyes half open as he pulled off the condom; tied it and tossed it of the bed. He collapsed back on Sasuke's chest, eyes closed and breathing evening out quickly. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered louder but there was no response from his lover.

Pleasure was replaced by drunken tiredness and Sasuke couldn't find himself to care about his boyfriend falling asleep without releasing him from the handcuffs. He would get his chance to get him back another day. Drooping eyes closed and he drifted off, blonde hair tickling his chest comfortingly.


	4. How to ask Kiba on a Date

Waking to the warm and fuzzy feeling was just another morning to Kiba, his dog Akamaru, slept with him every night before he started college and it felt as though his dog was right there with him. There was fur tickling his face and its warm body up against his chest.

'Wait, a minute,' Kiba slowly thought. He could feel the beginning of a hangover starting as he became conscious. 'They don't allow pets on campus' therefore, it couldn't have been Akamaru. 'Did Shino drag me to bed last night?' Kiba frowned and tried to remember the previous night.

They had gotten pizza, he had helped Neji with revenge on his ex by chance, Sakon had been a bastard and then he was covered in pizza sauce. Kankuro had come over during the football game. They had gotten drunk and Shino had left…then he was throwing up and telling Kankuro he could come over any time. It seemed almost dreamlike after that, Kankuro had climbed into his bed and kissed him. The heartbeat pounding hit full force against his brain and he scowled, hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose. Groaning his displeasure, Kiba stretched out. His toes bumped into another pair of feet. Black eyes opened, completely shocked. A brown mop of hair was right in front of his face and he could feel an arm draped over his waist; judging by the morning wood the other person was sporting, Kiba's bedmate was not a woman.

"Ahh!" Kiba yelled. He pushed the other person away from him and watch as the body disappeared below the bed's edge. It made a loud 'fwump'-ing sound and then silence. Nervously Kiba leaned over the bed and looked down to see Kankuro still fast asleep on the floor, still wearing all his clothes. Not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed made Kiba's head hurt harder, hangovers sucked. Rubbing his temples in frustration, Kiba got out of bed. Being careful not to step on the male on the floor, we slipped into the hallway he saw his housemate's door open and he peeked inside carefully.

Naruto was sprawled across the combined beds, legs spread and arms wrapped around a pillow. Boxers, luckily, were on as the blanket they shared was bunched up in a corner; heavy breathing coming from his open mouth. Sasuke was noticeably absent. Heading for the stairs, he noticed the bathroom door was closed, the sound of the shower running behind it. Sasuke was up and getting ready for the rest of Friday, how Kiba hated the bastard, he never got hangovers. Ever.

Slowly going down the stairs, his hand on the banister, Kiba reached his destination, the refrigerator and opened it, looking for a soda or tea or something. He pulled out a can of soda and took a couple chugs of it, the carbonation made his eyes water. The sound of another person coming down the stairs reached his ears; he looked towards the staircase and Sasuke, in his Uchiha boxers, a towel around his shoulders and nothing else stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sasuke muttered. Reopening the fridge to pull out his own bottle of tea uncapped it and took a sip of it. Groaning his response Kiba leaned over the sink. "Nauseous?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yeah, hangovers suck monkey balls," Kiba looked up to see Sasuke looking at him, not leering or checking him out, just simply looking him over for something. "What?" he asked, leaning on the ledge of the sink with his elbows.

"You're wearing the same clothes," Sasuke pointed out. Kiba raised an eyebrow before Sasuke explained further. "I expected you two would have done it last night, I'm surprised." The stoic expression on the Uchiha's face normally would have Kiba on the floor laughing but what he had said plus the already infamous hangover stunned Kiba into silence.

Sasuke took another sip of his tea casually, turning around to lean against the refrigerator. He watched the dog lover's reaction to his statement with masked interest, he wanted to know if Kiba was truly in denial or actually straight. He could take knowing the Inuzuka was straight and was seriously freaked out by Kankuro coming on to him; but if Kiba was affected by the tattooed boy the same as he was with Naruto, he couldn't help but want to do a little interfering. The expression Kiba was giving Sasuke was giving little insight, his skin pale and mouth agape as he stared at said Uchiha, looking as though he were about to puke. Then suddenly red tinged his cheeks and black eyes widened; exactly how the Inuzuka looked when he was embarrassed.

"Nothing happened last night!" He exclaimed. Emphasizing his point, he swung his arms around, spilling soda across the counter, then noticing the spill he moved away to clean the mess it made on the counter.

_Denial, it could go either way_, Sasuke thought. If Kiba decided to elaborate, it would at least give the dark haired boy an idea of what Kiba was thinking. Sasuke pretended to not care and looked down to his tea which caused the Inuzuka to believe that Sasuke didn't believe him.

"I'm serious, we went upstairs, I threw up and we both went to bed. Kankuro only slept in my bed because, Shino's pillow was missing for some reason." Kiba trailed off, trying to remember the details.

"Ah." Sasuke made the acknowledging sound nonchalantly while he quietly made connections that were more than likely there. There was no anger in the dog lover's explanations, just a nervousness of things being taken the wrong way. He hadn't even been mad at the Uchiha for thinking they would have had sex, he was just embarrassed which was different for Kiba. If he was straight, he would have laughed the idea of being gay off, it was when he denied it with embarrassment that Sasuke knew. Kiba had an exception and its name was Kankuro.

"Nothing happened last night, I would remember if something did." Kiba said with finality. He wiped away the spilled soda and threw away the dirtied paper towels, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"We were all pretty drunk last night," Sasuke grabbed an edge of his towel and wiped away some water from his brow; Kiba grabbed his soda again and looked into it disconcertingly. "I didn't remember allowing myself to be handcuffed to the bed but I woke up with Naruto on top of me and my hands handcuffed to our headboard. He must have rode me harder than normal last night because I was actually sore when I-" Sasuke watched as Kiba's eyes widened almost comically, a grimace marring his features. His hand crushing the half filled can and he slammed it on the counter which made Sasuke hesitate in finishing his sentence. Soda spilled all over the counter again but Kiba didn't reach for more towels to clean his newest mess.

"-woke up. Kiba are you okay?" Feigning innocence, he looked at Kiba with somewhat mock concern.

"No," Kiba mumbled, shook his head and released the can and stalked out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go to class Sasuke. I'll catch you later." The dog lover turned the corner, out of Sasuke's sight. A few seconds later, Sasuke heard the distinctive sound of the door opening and slamming closed, signaling Kiba's departure. Tilting the bottle of tea to his lips, the Uchiha took a huge gulp of tea and shook off the beginnings of a hangover building behind his eyes. He was getting too wasted too often for it to be good for his health.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out in the now quiet two story apartment. He stepped out into the open living room and looked up, and his blonde boyfriend was sitting behind the railing, in only boxers, one of his legs dangling out between the pegs and arms wrapped around several of them. He pushed his face against them softly and looked down at his boyfriend with worry.

"Did we push him too far?" Naruto asked softly, bright blue eyes filled with worry for his roommate and best friend. Thudding footsteps echoed behind Naruto, he turned his head around to see Kankuro walking towards him, still in his clothes from the night before and hand running through his messy brown hair.

"No 'cause I definitely didn't get some last night." Kankuro muttered as he walked past Naruto and went down the stairs. The blonde got up and followed him down, meeting Sasuke in the kitchen. Kankuro ignored both of them and raided their fridge for some soda. Sasuke leaned against the counter on the opposite of the table, watching the purple tattooed boy crack open a soda and sit at the table. Naruto went to Sasuke's side and kissed his cheek, pulling him into a one armed hug and looked at Kankuro carefully.

"You didn't do anything last night?" Naruto asked. Kankuro shook his head.

"I kissed him and fell asleep, it wasn't much of a night," Kankuro chugged the soda and grimaced. "What am I going to do now? He's afraid of me." Sasuke shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's not afraid of you, he's scared he likes you in a more than friendly way," Sasuke leaned into his blonde, thinking. "Here's what I would do," Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. He set the paper in front of Kankuro and took a seat next to him, Naruto followed suit and sat across from the purple tattooed boy. "This is Kiba's class schedule, he won't skip any of them but that doesn't mean he'll listen to you after class. You're going to have to get his attention and keep it." Kankuro picked it up and looked it over, frowning in concentration.

"If you can't keep his attention you'll need to speak to Hatake Kakashi, the head of the English department. He's an old friend of my family, tell him I sent you to him and that you need to borrow a classroom; he'll take care of getting Kiba there but it's up to you after that." Kankuro looked up at Sasuke, then Naruto who were both looking at him appraisingly.

"Confront him and get him to answer you but don't force him into anything, he won't take it lying down." Naruto gave Kankuro his advice quietly, almost unsure if he wanted to or not.

"Thanks guys, I owe you." Kankuro stood up, nodded to the two and headed for the door, paper and soda in hand. Naruto and Sasuke stood up; the Uchiha grabbing paper towels to clean up the mess Kiba had left.

A minute later their front door slammed shut for a second time that morning, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. "That was way too stressful," Naruto sighed. He stretched arms behind his back and yawned. His whole body language had changed in a matter of seconds, from tense and threatening to relaxed and content. "Let's go back to bed Sasuke, remember what you said last night? 'I'm not gonna get handcuffed next time' or something like that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to his blonde, admiring his near nakedness; noting Naruto was doing the same. "Hn, why don't you remind me?" Naruto grinned at the huskiness of his lover's voice and pulled Sasuke by the arm back up the stairs. Both males collapsed on the bed, hands roaming under boxers and tongues over pearly white teeth; at the moment Naruto was on top but Sasuke was going to change that. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, his hands kneading Naruto's perfectly toned tan ass roughly while Naruto's hands were multitasking by attempting to take Sasuke's boxers off and fondling his lover's balls.

"Naruto, yours first." Sasuke broke the kiss and trailed his lips across the blonde's cheek. Naruto complied and sat up right next to his Uchiha and pulled down his boxers. Sasuke took the moment to sit up as well and attach himself to Naruto's neck.

"Mmm, Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he slipped his boxers off and tossed it off the bed, Sasuke's mouth sucking a hickey into place. Closing his eyes blissfully, he let his tan hands wandered to Sasuke's chest, down to the elastic band of the dark blue boxers emblazoned with dozens of small Uchiha fans.

Impatiently, he tugged said boxers down and pulled at them, wanting Sasuke to get off his knees so he could take them off completely. Smirking against Naruto's neck, the Uchiha raised his hands to Naruto's shoulders, pushed him down and crawled on top. This movement effectively pulled his boxers almost all the way off since Naruto was still gripping onto its elastic band. Sasuke glanced down at both of their erections with interest as Naruto got rid of his boxers and licked his lips.

"The handcuffs are on the windowsill, I hope you haven't chickened out now." Naruto's grin turned feral as he tossed the second pair of boxers away. Sasuke looked up at the smirking blonde and smirked right back.

"You asked for it Dobe." Sasuke reached up on the window sill and searched for the handcuffs blindly while he went down on Naruto for a searing kiss. Both tongues battled for dominance but Naruto was quickly winning as Sasuke had part of his attention set on finding those yellow handcuffs. Realizing that it was an unfair fight, Naruto eased up, letting Sasuke into his mouth which the dark haired man was only too happy to do. Pale fingers found the cool metal links and pulled them from the sill. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke drew his attention to catching Naruto's hands, cuffing one of his wrists before feeding the other half of the cuffs through the bars of their bed frame.

"Ooh, Sasuke I didn't know you were so kinky." Naruto grinned devilishly, jerking his hand against the yellow furred insides of the handcuff teasingly while Sasuke caught his other arm.

"Shut up Usuratonkachi or I'll make you." Sasuke muttered. He checked that the blonde's arms were secured before he settled back down on top of his lover, lips searching for a patch of skin on Naruto's neck he could suck on.

"You know you like it when I talk dirty, Teme," Naruto grinned fiercely, turning his head to Sasuke. "Why don't you give me something to keep my mouth full, might stop me from making any comments that might make you too hot and bothered until you can't help but un-cuff me and let me have my way with you." Naruto whispered huskily. Shivers went up Sasuke's spine but he ignored his Dobe and attached his lips to Naruto's mostly unblemished neck; intent on adding another hickey to it.

"Let me stick my fingers inside you, stretch you and prepare you for my cock. When you're all stretched, I'll start slowly, pushing myself into you so excruciatingly slow you'll be screaming for me to pound into you fast and hard." Naruto grinned when he saw the Uchiha shudder. He looked down and admired both erections they were sporting. "I won't listen to you though, I'll make sure I'm balls deep inside of you before I even think about picking up my pace and only then will I pound into you so hard you'll beg me for release." A moan escaped Sasuke's lips and he pulled away, a darkening hickey in place.

"You dumbass." Sasuke growled as he got onto his hands and knees over the blonde, glaring at the smirking male.

"Something the matter Sasuke? I didn't make you cum did I?" Naruto asked innocently, he could have possibly pulled it off if his devious grin wasn't giving himself away.

"You're not that good," Sasuke scoffed, he grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled Naruto's head back roughly. Naruto just kept grinning up at his Uchiha. Seeing the grin only furthered to anger Sasuke and he moved his entire body up so that his erection was in front of Naruto's face. "You got something to keep your mouth full now, Naruto, now suck." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto licked his lips with raised eyebrows, Sasuke let go of the blonde's hair so he could properly suck his lover off. Immediately, the pink muscle darted out to the stiffening limb, his head coming forward as he maneuvered the erection with his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke quietly sighed when Naruto's mouth wrapped around his length, a hot wet cavern that promised pleasure to the point of climax was almost too enticing to not thrust into. He managed to keep his hips still as Naruto bobbed his head back and forth on the Uchiha's cock. Pulling his eyes away from the perverted sight Sasuke looked to the windowsill, grabbed the bottle of yellow lube and uncapped it. He poured a decent amount of the cool gel in his hand before recapping it and tossing it away. Naruto was keeping himself busy with the erection in his mouth so Sasuke leaned his upper body down, three of his fingers coated with the banana smelling lube.

Naruto watched as Sasuke tried to maneuver into a comfortable position and silently enjoyed his boyfriends attempt at the impossible. He would have said something earlier but the view was just too delicious, those lithe muscles tensing under pale skin and that obsidian, lusty gaze that was directed at his own erection. Sasuke hesitated, finally realizing that getting a blowjob like this rendered Naruto's asshole impossible to reach for prepping. A moan reverberated from Naruto's mouth, tickling the sensitive flesh he was currently sucking on and making Sasuke shudder again. He released the erection and nuzzled it affectionately.

"Get on you hands and knees Sasuke," Naruto murmured, he watched as Sasuke glanced back at him with a lust filled glare. "I can still suck you off in that position." Clarifying his advice, Naruto licked the length of Sasuke's dick, swirling his pink muscle over the tip before grinning devilishly up at Sasuke again.

Sasuke straightened, flipped over onto his hands and knees with an unhappy expression at being told on what to do. Naruto just licked his lips again and raised his lips to the dangling erection. Sasuke smiled, knowing Naruto couldn't see it and leaned down; the un-lubed fingers fisting Naruto's erection while his other hand moved lower to the blonde's ass. The Uchiha found the tight ring of muscles and harshly slid a single finger inside, this caused Naruto to moan again, his hips jerking upwards. Sasuke smirked at the reaction and picked up the blonde's dick and licked it before putting the head in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned against Sasuke's erection and Sasuke couldn't help but raise his head again, a smacking sound as his lips separated from Naruto's head.

"Naruto, just suck my cock already!" Sasuke growled, he pushed a second finger inside of the blonde and stretched him quickly. Moaning again as if to complain, Naruto reattached his lips to Sasuke's dick and started to bob his head up and down. Roughly, Sasuke stretched Naruto's ass, he inserted a third finger while teasingly licking up and down the length of the blonde's erect penis; while Naruto hummed and moaned with Sasuke in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down hastily. When Sasuke felt that Naruto was finally ready, he pulled his fingers out. Kissing the tip of Naruto's dick, he crawled to the lower half of the bed, Naruto made a small whining sound as the cock he was sucking on fell out of his mouth and moved a distance away. He tried following but was stopped by the handcuffs he had allowed to restrain him, realizing this Naruto groaned and thrust his hips upwards as he yanked at the chains.

"Come on, bastard, fuck me!" Naruto watched as Sasuke turned around and glared at him.

"Gladly, if someone would shut the fuck up." Sasuke growled, he sat in between Naruto's legs and spread them wide. Naruto went further and raised his legs into the air, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Sasuke quickly positioned himself above Naruto, erection rubbing up against the stretched ass hole teasingly. Naruto jerked his hips upwards and growled when Sasuke's frown turned into a smirk.

"Teme, stop playing with me and fuck me!" Naruto pulled at the handcuffs again, his legs stretching out to try to drag Sasuke closer. It didn't work so Naruto reverted to pleading with his big blue eyes that he knew his boyfriend couldn't resist.

Upon seeing that big blue eyed puppy dog look with Naruto's naked body, Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and pushed in. Naruto let out a moan of relief as his lover pushed into him, Sasuke trying not to push himself all the way on the first thrust grunted, eyes clenched shut.

"Damn it, I'm not a fucking virgin Sasuke, fuck me fast; fuck me hard, just fucking fuck me!" Naruto yelled. The puppy dog look faded from the blonde's expression, lust replacing it and reigned over his features. His anal muscles clenched around Sasuke's prick tightly causing Sasuke to lose control, he opened his eyes and thrust into the heat without restraint, much to Naruto's pleasure.

"When, did you, become, a, fucking, tart huh?" Each pause was equivalent to a powerful thrust. Naruto closed his eyes and gripped the pillow below his head, gasping and moaning with each thrust.

"It's not called a tart, Sasuke," Naruto lifted his hips up again and purposefully clenched his ass muscles tighter. "I'm a sex addict." Sasuke just grunted and continued to thrust, coming closer and closer to completion.

"I don't care what the hell, you are as long as, damn, you're mine," Sasuke growled in unison with his thrusts. "Mine to tease, to fight with, mine to fuck and to be fucked by-"

"Shit, Sasuke. I fucking get it, I'm yours." Naruto interrupted. He opened his eyes to look up at his lover, sweat dripping from both of their bodies. "You're mine too, right?" Naruto watched as Sasuke nodded, the Uchiha leaned down and pressed their lips together. Fireworks sparked in their mouths while flames danced in the _other_ area they were connected at. Chains rattled above their heads as Naruto tried to move his hands, pale fingers ghosted over tan skin from the blonde's hips to his chest and into the blonde's hair. The kiss deepened as Sasuke opened his mouth for Naruto's to invade, his pace fastened as he could feel his release coming closer.

Feeling Naruto's tongue map his mouth while his own dick was currently abusing Naruto's asshole, he couldn't help but moan and tighten his fingers around his blonde's golden locks. Sasuke's pace became erratic and he broke the kiss to raise himself up and continue to fasten his pace.

"Sasuke." Naruto practically whined, jerking at his chains again. Grunting again, Sasuke leaned down to the blonde's chest and sucked on one of the already hardened nipples, taking turns to suck and nibble on the flesh. Pale hands released golden locks and traveled downward; one reaching the lonely nipple on the other side of Naruto's chest and the other making it all the way to the slight curve of the blonde's waist. Another moan escaped Naruto's mouth as his nipples were nibbled upon and roughly pinched. The stimulation of both the attack on his nipples and Sasuke thrusting into him with the beginnings of unrestrained passion were too much, he could feel himself getting closer to climax as the proverbial coil wrapped tighter and tighter inside him.

I'm, Sasuke-I'm gonna cum." Naruto gasped out. The chains clinked together wildly as he struggled, he attempted to gain control but the furred handcuffs stopped him from doing so. He could feel Sasuke's grip tighten on his waist, his mouth leaving Naruto's nipple; black hair tickled his neck, heavy hot breathing on his shoulder and the thrusting becoming quicker, harsher.

"Me too, Naruto." Sasuke moaned his uneven pace testament to how close he was to coming. A few more thrusts and suddenly Naruto's ass clenched so tight Sasuke didn't think he would be able to pull out.

"Ngyahh-aahh Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, his whole body tensed as he climaxed. The blonde ejaculated on his own chest, Sasuke not far behind. He pulled out and thrust one more time before coming inside his blonde lover with a singular grunt of Naruto's name. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, too tired to care that he was laying in Naruto's cum. Both males were breathing heavily as they recovered from their latest round of sex. After a few minutes Sasuke got off of Naruto long enough to pull out of him before collapsing again on top of said blonde.

"Handcuffs, Sasuke." Naruto was the first to speak, his voice slow and content, the lazy feeling of after sex still tingling throughout his body. Sasuke huffed and got up again, hand reaching for the key that was sitting on the windowsill. Once he grabbed it he made quick work of the handcuffs before tossing them back up on the sill with the key and collapsing face down next to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto hesitantly spoke. He rubbed at his wrists for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the paler male next to him.

"What Dobe?" Sasuke groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Is there any particular reason you forgot to wear a condom?" Naruto asked. Sasuke remained silent. "Cause you're normally the one who won't have sex without one, I mean I'm totally for unprotected sex since we're monogamous, and all but I was just wondering-"

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke interrupted him; he turned his head to face Naruto and sighed deeply. "Happy anniversary Usuratonkachi." Sasuke leaned in closer and lightly kissed the blonde on his lips. Naruto accepted the kiss, closing his eyes happily until Sasuke broke it off and nuzzled the blonde's tan chest affectionately.

"This is definitely one of the greatest presents I've ever gotten Sasuke but you're like, three weeks early." Naruto continued to pester Sasuke about the seemingly random time to stop having safe sex when they'd been together for nearly a year.

"Dumbass, what happened three weeks before we got together?" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's chest. Naruto frowned as he thought, what had happened three weeks before they officially got together?

Suddenly, Naruto's frown disappeared as realization hit him, he tightened his grip on his Teme and started chuckling.

"And you thought I was a sentimental fool." Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke on the forehead who just ignored his Dobe and tried to sleep. Silence settled on the two for about six seconds before Naruto spoke up again.

"Wanna go get more tattoos?" He asked. Grinning wickedly, Naruto thought of Sasuke getting a seal tattoo like his own on the pale man's stomach. Sasuke just opened his eyes and scowled up at his blonde.

"Hell no." Sasuke stated with finality, Naruto just chuckled and held Sasuke tighter; wrapping his legs around the other before settling down to take a power nap before class.

* * *

><p>- (A Few Days Later) -<p>

Iruka Umino loved test days. All his students had to show up unless they wanted to fail and that was why Iruka simply loved test days. No one skipped on test days and he didn't have people, especially Naruto, coming in a day late and begging to be taught what they had missed. His entire room, twenty-two seats full of students actually learning in his classroom, for Umino Iruka, life was good. Iruka readjusted his white button up shirt and leaned back in his chair with a content smile on his face. He watched his class write out their answers to his test, all concentrating on getting the answers thoroughly and logically correct. Teaching English was always fun but it was on these days he could see if what he had been teaching had sunk in to his students minds.

A dark blob moved through the glass of the door in the corner of his eye, he glanced over to see a young man peering into his classroom, purple tattoos across his cheeks to give off a striking impression. He did not knock but searched until he found who he was looking for and stared. Curious, Iruka followed his line of sight to Naruto's best friend and roommate, Kiba Inuzuka. The pre-vet undergraduate was writing furiously, biting his lip in concentration, his hair mussed just like always and red triangle tattoos on his own cheeks.

A thunking sound resounded in the room, the door had the tendency to not completely shut itself and apparently it had not been shut again. Glancing back at the man in the door Iruka watched as he moved away, and seemingly left the door. This was the second time this week the man had shoved his face in Iruka's window, staring at Kiba who had yet to notice. Iruka looked back to his papers and frowned, the behavior of the man was starting to worry Iruka and he needed to have a talk with Kiba or even Naruto when he got a chance. The shuffling of paper caught the dolphin's attention and he looked up.

Kiba was standing up with his test in hand, shuffling his stapled sheets back to the front before holding it out for Iruka to take. Iruka looked at it for a few seconds before accepting it and nodded to the dog lover. The Inuzuka smiled and walked out, not bothering to make sure the door was properly shut. At first, Iruka didn't think much of it until he overheard the conversation going on in the hallway. "…ba, Kiba!" An unfamiliar voice reached Iruka's ears and he just happened, _just happened_, to be looking at Naruto whose eyes darted to the door almost immediately. There was a few seconds of muttering or something akin to silence and then the voice was back.

"That's bullshit and you know it! Stop avoiding me!" The voice was farther away now but was yelling, angry. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me to my face, Inuzuka!" There was a thwacking sound and the squeaking of Naruto pushing his chair away from his desk. He ran to the door and opened it; Iruka was already standing up to yell at him.

"Naruto sit back down!" Iruka shouted. Naruto was too busy staring out into the hallway to pay the teacher any mind and the older male found himself walking towards the door. He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and shooed him from the doorway and looked outside to see what had happened. The purple tattooed boy stood in the middle of the hallway, back facing the door, alone. He raised a hand to his face then turned around, Iruka could see the reddening enough to know what had probably happened. The English teacher watched as the man headed for Kakashi's, the department head's, office, ignoring his stare completely.

Sighing, Iruka closed the door all the way and returned to his desk, Naruto was back in his seat and furiously scribbling his answers on his test. Iruka just hoped the blonde was writing down the correct answers because he wasn't going to go easy on his test, not in the slightest.

* * *

><p>"Hatake Kakashi?" Kankuro knocked on the open door and peered in, the walls were lined with shelves of books-a big wooden desk shoved into a corner and a white haired male sitting in his chair, feet propped on top of a stack of papers and a book in hand. Two ugly stuffed brown chairs stood in front of the desk.<p>

"Mhmm?" Was the reply. Kankuro stepped into the room hesitantly and got a better look at the head of the English department. The male didn't look old, despite his white hair, a nice white pinstriped button up shirt and beige dress pants. A beige scarf hiding the lower half of the man's face and an eye bandage over his left eye, in his hands was a volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_. Kankuro knew what that series was about and thought to himself '_Why is someone who's head of an English department in college reading such a lewd porno novel as that?_' Kakashi didn't look up from his book or acknowledge Kankuro again.

"Sasuke Uchiha told me to come to you if I needed some help, and I might need to borrow a classroom if you know what that means." Kankuro stepped further into the room and watched as the older male finally look up at him, his only visible eye finally noticing him.

"Ah, come in; Kankuro isn't it? Sasuke called me yesterday about you. Shut the door we have some things we need to discuss, take a seat." Kakashi swung his legs to the floor and dog eared the page he was on before setting his book down on his desk. Kankuro shut the door and moved to sit in one of those uncomfortable chairs.

"Normally, I don't do these kinds of things for students but since you are a close friend of Sasuke's I think I can make an exception." Kakashi's one visible eye turned up in a happy 'u' shape as though he was more than happy to have an excuse to do what he was doing.

"So…Do you wanna explain what you're going to do to help me?" Kankuro asked. He was unsure of this man he didn't know. Kakashi set his chin on his folded hands, the smiley eye still smiling.

"I'll call…?" The department head nodded to Kankuro to say something and immediately the brown haired boy gave a name.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Kankuro said and was immediately interrupted.

"Right, right, I'll call Mr. Inuzuka today and tell him his teacher needs to talk to him tonight in my Dolphin's-I mean-Mr. Umino's classroom about his grades. You, Kankuro will be there waiting for him." Kankuro sat there listening to the teacher wondering if this was actually going to work.

"How am I going to make him listen though? He won't come near me and runs whenever I get close enough." Kankuro explained frustrated. Kakashi raised a finger and shook it before reaching for a drawer of his desk.

"I've got just the thing, compliments of an old student of mine." The white haired male pulled out a box with the Bernerner's cartoon banana on it. It's banana face smiling at Kankuro deviously.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kankuro asked. Kakashi nodded and pushed the box towards Kankuro who took it reluctantly. "Why is everyone on campus getting these?" The purple tattooed boy asked. He lifted the flaps open and pulled out the string of yellow condoms before dropping them back in.

"The owner of the company graduated from here a few years ago, he's already a successful business man and had this business as a little hobby on the side." Kakashi kept smiling behind his scarf with that u shaped eye, making Kankuro nervous about this guy. "He likes to keep things interesting here and doesn't need to sell the stuff so he pretty much sent some to all the contacts he's had, most of them are still here." Kankuro nodded but didn't have much to add to this specific conversation.

"Anyway, use the handcuffs. They'll keep him tied up long enough for you to talk to him, I'll leave the key in the top drawer for you to lock up the room when you're finished and please, be out of there by morning because Mr. Umino has class at nine a.m. sharp." Kankuro nodded and stood up then hesitated.

"Uh…do you expect me to take this with me outside?" He asked, Kakashi shook his head and patted the desktop.

"Leave it here, it'll be in the drawer with the key to the room." Kankuro nodded and set the box down on the desk and turned to leave.

"Thank you." Kankuro muttered before opening the door and leaving the office, leaving the head of the English department to his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book.

* * *

><p>Kiba was running back to the apartment, heart pounding in his chest and tears burning trails down his cheeks. He was so confused about everything that had happened the last few days of his life and Kankuro was not helping.<p>

That bastard had the nerve to follow him to his classes, grab him in the middle of the hallway and demand to know why he had run off that morning. There were other people in the hallway, what if they had gotten the wrong idea? He was humiliated, not knowing what to think or feel about Kankuro and to have him standing there yelling at him about things that were private. He couldn't have handled it so he had avoided it, lying about knowing what Kankuro was talking about. Denying he knew the purple tattooed male and when he had started yelling; Kiba had to get away and slapped the Sabaku in the face and ran.

Sobbing, he reached the front door to his apartment and fumbled for his keys. When he got inside he tugged off his shoes and ran for the stairs. Luckily, no one else was home so he ran to his room and slammed the door to his shared room shut. Collapsing onto his bed, he grabbed his pillow and cried. He cried for being confused, for being followed by Kankuro, who looked so hot when he was wearing that stained apron that belonged to Jose and was such a good kisser. Groaning, the dog lover rolled over, hugging his pillow tightly and letting all the pressures and fears out. Seconds turned into minutes and they turned into half an hour before Kiba heard someone come home. Sitting up, the dog lover wiped away his tears and took several deep breaths; he tossed his pillow back onto his bed and wiped his nose of snot.

"Kiba?" He could hear Naruto's concern in his voice as he yelled in the quiet apartment. "Kiba!" He yelled louder, taking a deep breath Kiba opened his door and walked down the hallway only to run into Naruto running up the stairs.

"Whoa, take it easy Naruto." Kiba chuckled sadly and steadied his friend. The relief on Naruto's face made Kiba regretful, he had run off without any explanation to Naruto, the easy going blonde was probably worried sick when he walked out of the classroom and Kiba wasn't there, he hadn't checked his phone and if he did he would probably find a dozen calls from Naruto, all unanswered.

"Kiba, thank goodness I found you. I was so worried when I heard you guys fighting in the hallway. Are you alright?" Naruto pulled his friend into a bear hug and squeezed tightly, making sure that his dog loving friend was alright.

"Naruto I'm fine," Kiba laughed, "Now put me down, I can't breathe." Naruto let go only to put his hands on the dog lover's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Naruto asked, Kiba chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Naruto I'm alright, how many times do I have to tell you?" Kiba shrugged off Naruto's hands and smiled at the floor. Naruto looked him over quickly then backed off.

"Good 'cause if he did I would have to bust his ass," Naruto grinned, and slapped Kiba on the back. "You wanna tell me what happened though?" Kiba sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he remembered what really happened in the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>He had just finished his English test, it hadn't been difficult but it did make Kiba think about his answers carefully before he wrote them down with explanations. Walking out of the classroom with a sigh of relief, Kiba headed for a nearby empty bench where he would wait for Naruto to finish.<em>

"_Kiba." A voice called out to him, at first he didn't recognize who it was so innocently he turned to find out who it was to see Kankuro a few feet behind him. Dread filled the dog lover's veins and he turned back around._

'How did he find me? This is the fourth class he's followed me to_.' His feet carried him farther than the bench he had first seen, his newest priority to get away from the other male._

"_Kiba!"_ _Kankuro spoke louder, as if Kiba didn't hear him the first time. A hand gripped his shoulder, effectively stopping Kiba in his tracks as well as turning him around. Frustrated black eyes stared back at him as he came face to face with the one person Kiba didn't want to talk to ever again._

"_I don't know who you are or what you want but I've got another class to go to." Kiba said quietly. He pushed the hand off his shoulder and attempted to walk away but Kankuro followed him, grabbing the other's wrist and jerked him back._

"_That's bullshit and you know it! Stop avoiding me! I'm not going to stop until you tell me to my face Inuzuka!" Kankuro yelled, he angrily glared at Kiba but didn't notice the hand that was on a collision course with his face. The slap felt wrong to the dog lover but he couldn't take it back now, Kankuro was diving into waters he didn't want to even look at._

_Turning away from the other male Kiba ran, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks._

* * *

><p>Kiba shook his head telling Naruto, no, he didn't want to talk about it. "So, Iruka wants to talk to you about your English grades." Naruto watched as Kiba frowned and looked up.<p>

"He does?" scratching the back of his head Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, he's worried about you since he kinda saw what happened in the hallway. He wants to talk to you in his room today at six, after all the classes are done so he can have a heart to heart with you." Nodding, Kiba let Naruto lead him down the stairs, past the kitchen and into the living room.

"I don't want to talk to Iruka about this, I just want," Kiba stopped, thinking. "I just don't want to deal with it, why is Kankuro chasing after me?" Both took a seat on the couch and Naruto turned on the TV. He started flipping through the channels, half interested.

"Probably because he likes you." Naruto answered. "Dude, I know I'm biased but just give him a chance, if you really don't swing that way you can just beat his ass and tell him you aren't gay." Naruto stopped channel flipping, leaving the TV on some reality show.

"But what if-" Kiba stopped short again, unsure about sharing his feelings.

"If you're unsure?" Naruto finished. Kiba was silent, biting his lower lip. "Okay here's an unbiased opinion, don't let this," Naruto pointed up at Kiba's head. "And all the preconceptions tell you what you can't or can do; just do what's right for this." The blonde's finger lowered to his chest right over his heart.

"Since when did you turn into some sentimental fool?" Kiba asked. Naruto grinned and pushed Kiba with his already pointing finger.

"I've always been sentimental; we've just been to busy staring at all the asses of the girls swim team and pranking the hell out of all of our friends for you to notice."

"Ha!" Kiba pushed Naruto back, roughly using both his hands and grinned back. "You know you only turned sentimental when Sasuke stuck his dick up your ass and made you a woman." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh really?" Naruto reached for the pillow behind his back and whacked Kiba with it. "Then how come I'm always on top? Kiba, I'm the one that took that giant stick out of his ass and stuck my stick in its place!"

"Dude, too much information!" Kiba reached for a pillow of his own and attacked Naruto with it.

* * *

><p>There came a knock on the open door of the head of the English department's office, the man with the title of head of the English department simply turned a page of his book. Iruka walked in, standing awkwardly in front of the desk.<p>

"You wanted to talk to me Kakashi?" The dark skinned teacher asked. Kakashi looked up and smiled behind his beige scarf, his only visible eye turned up in a 'u'.

"Why yes, yes I did." Kakashi dog eared his page and set it down. "I just wanted to let you know a few students will be using your room today without teacher supervision and if anything is wrong with your classroom tomorrow morning I want you to let me know so I can effectively punish said students."

Surprised Iruka glanced at the door before it was blocked from Iruka's sight by Kakashi. "And, what exactly are they going to do in my classroom?" Instantly wary of what the white haired male was up to. He tried to sidestep Kakashi but he only copied Iruka's movements.

"Hopefully the same thing we're going to do." Kakashi took a step forward and grabbed the darker male's chin, leaning in close. His other hand reached up and pulled down his scarf in order to kiss the other teacher; pale lips barely grazed the other before his hand was pulled from the chin and Iruka backed away.

"Sasuke put you up to this, didn't he?" Iruka stepped past the white haired man and headed for the door. He could see Kiba leaning into his room, he tried to call out to him from the doorway but a hand wrapped around his mouth, muffling his voice and dragged him from the doorway. Iruka was pushed against the wall gently, coming face to face with Kakashi.

"Whmf if iffa 'ere?" Iruka asked. His voice muffled through Kakashi's hand. Kakashi smiled, his hand sliding away from the brunette's mouth to his cheek so he could kiss those lips.

"He's one of the students who will be using your classroom tonight." Kakashi smiled; pressing his lips against Iruka's. The kiss was chaste, a mere hint of what Kakashi really wanted to do to his beloved dolphin. Iruka groaned into the kiss, Kakashi's hands had wandered from his face to his chest, massaging every inch the white haired male could find. He pushed Kakashi away but only got him to stop his kissing and hands away from his body.

"Who's the other?" Iruka asked. His cheeks bright red. Kakashi licked his lips, he pulled off his scarf and tossed it where he thought his desk was. The eye bandage was peeled off, revealing a red eye with a scar from just above his eyebrow to half an inch below. Iruka had seen Kakashi's hidden eye twice now but it still made his heart quicken and blood traveled south to his loins.

"Some transfer student. Sasuke told me he was going to need those extra pair of handcuffs and knowing Kiba, I would have brought some sedatives and duct tape; just to keep him from running away." Iruka's eyes widened at the news.

"You mean, Kiba isn't doing it willingly?" Iruka refused to allow himself to glance at the door, focusing more on Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi nodded, stepping closer and resting his head on Iruka's shoulder, arms wrapping around the shorter teacher's waist.

"As far as I can tell, Kiba is straight but Sasuke and Naruto think that the transfer student is his 'exception'." Iruka nodded then pushed Kakashi away, making a run for the door.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Umino, you wanted to see me?" Kiba peered into Iruka Umino's classroom only to find it was empty. After his pillow fight with Naruto,, they had eaten leftover pizza and Kiba had left for his meeting with the English professor.<p>

"Iruka?" Kiba called out again before stepping back into the hallway. Curiously, Kiba walked further down the hall towards Iruka's classroom, thinking maybe the professor was in there. The door was only partially open so Kiba walked right in, the light was on and the chair turned away from the door so the dog lover assumed Iruka was sitting in his chair.

"Hey, Iruka you wanted to talk to me?" Kiba was several steps inside when he heard a door slam. "Iruka?" Kiba tried to turn around but was forcefully pushed forward, he felt his legs hit the desk and the other person shoved his back so he was leaning over the desk painfully. "What the fuck?" Kiba looked over his shoulder to see Kankuro slipping handcuffs on his wrists. Surprised and angry, Kiba kicked out at the other male, Kankuro just stepped back and watched as Kiba kick at the air. Stepping to the side in front of the desks he watched as the dog lover stood up and faced his attacker.

"Get me out of these you crazy motherfucker or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Kiba yelled. Kankuro ignored his yelling and pushed the other brunette back, then behind the desk and into the swivel chair. "Fuck you, Kankuro!"

Kiba tried to stand up but Kankuro just pushed him back down in the seat then curled his hand into a fist and swung.

'_WHAP'_ Kiba's head lurched to the side and blood spurted from his mouth.

"Will you just shut the fuck up and listen to me for two fucking seconds?" Kankuro growled out. The purple tattooed male sat on his knees on the edges of the chair, his legs touching Kiba's, one hand holding his weight on the armrest while the other grabbed Kiba's chin and forcefully made the dog lover look at him.

A red mark was already forming around the red triangle tattoo where Kankuro hit him; black eyes were concentrated on the floor and avoiding Kankuro. Scowling, Kankuro lifted Kiba's head up gently, silently asking the dog lover to look at him. Pink lips opened and mouthed words so quietly Kankuro couldn't hear most of it.

"…-om me?"

"What?" Kankuro frowned and leaned closer. "What did you say?"

* * *

><p>Iruka had made it into the hallway and halfway to the door before Kakashi caught him. He pulled himself forward to his room and caught sight of the two on his chair, Kankuro on top.<p>

"See, they're fine," Kakashi whispered in his ear. Then he was being reeled back into Kakashi's arms and dragged back into the white haired male's office. "Now let's have some office sex."

Iruka allowed Kakashi to drag him back to the office, stood idly as the other closed and locked the office door. When Kakashi turned to the other teacher he could tell Iruka wasn't happy.

"Let it go Iruka, you can't protect all your students when they need a punch in the face, he'll be fine." Kakashi came back to Iruka and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist. "Just let me make this moment all about you." Whispering now Kakashi tilted his head and softly pressed his lips to Iruka's.

Immediately the kiss became deep; all Kakashi needed was to let his tongue slide over Iruka's lips and Iruka opened his mouth and his own tongue coming out to play. Pleased with the brunette's reaction, Kakashi slipped his tongue into his counter parts mouth, slowly but surely he maneuvered Iruka back to the desk and when the back of his hands hit the desk he lowered his hands. Iruka's hands wandered over Kakashi's chest and gripped the pinstriped shirt as his ass was groped, moaning into the kiss. The hands moved lower and picked Iruka up, just enough to set the English teacher on the desk behind him. Said teacher opened his legs and pulled Kakashi closer, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Curious fingers moved from Iruka's ass to his chest, searching for the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. Once he found them, he proceeded to undo them without a break in the passionate kiss. When all the buttons were undone Kakashi fumbled pulling the shirt out of the brunette's pants and pulled at Iruka's arms to pull the shirt all the way off.

Iruka broke the kiss and helped Kakashi by sliding the shirt off his shoulders and beginning to wrestle with the buttons on Kakashi's own shirt. Said teacher smiled and continued undressing his Iruka, he pulled the white wife beater that had been hiding under the white shirt over Iruka's head, making the younger man let go of the elder.

"Kakashi." Iruka whined as he let himself be undressed before reattaching his hands to his shirt, Kakashi let him, bringing is own hands up to Iruka's face. He let his thumb glide over part of the long horizontal scar on his nose and cheek, taking in the younger's red blush and glazed eyes. It wasn't long before Iruka was tugging at his shirt, all the buttons undone; Kakashi leaned down again to kiss his lover as he pulled off his own shirt and tossed it.

A moan escaped Iruka's lips and responded eagerly to Kakashi's advances so the white haired male took it a step further. He leaned into Iruka, pushing him down on the desk as Kakashi climbed up on top of him. Iruka scooted backwards, not wanting to lie on the desk but soon felt his head resting on sheets of paper, Kakashi ground his crotch into Iruka's and watched as the younger man groaned and lifted his hips for more contact.

* * *

><p>Kiba's expression hardened and he turned his eyes to glare at his captor. Kankuro almost winced, he had seen the dog lover relaxed, excited, nervous, scared but never angry in the few days he'd known him.<p>

'_Damn, I guess it was a good thing Kakashi gave me those handcuffs, he looks like he wants to kill me.'_ Kankuro let Kiba's chin go, he was looking at him, finally, which now seemed like a tiny feat when he was staring into Kiba's eyes and only seeing physically restrained fury.

"I said what do you want from me?" Kiba growled out. "There are a ton of guys here in this city let alone on this campus but why did you pick me out of all of them!"

"Because I like you!" Kankuro retorted.

"So why the fuck are you trying to rape me?" Kiba yelled. He tried getting up off the chair but Kankuro sat down on his lap ensuring that the other male wouldn't move.

"I'm not trying to rape you! This was the only way to get your attention because you were ignoring me!"

"You've got my fucking attention so get me out of these," Kiba jerked his hands against the handcuffs behind his back. "So I can fucking kill you!" Bracing himself Kiba stood up, knocking Kankuro off of him and onto the floor. Kankuro was surprised and couldn't react before Kiba was on top of him, sitting on his chest. His hands were still behind his back and strong legs pinning Kankuro's arms to his sides.

"On one condition," Kankuro choked out, trying to hide his surprise. "Go on a date with me." Silence settled between the two, Kankuro frozen in place for fear of angering the other further and Kiba was in shock, the angry expression still plastered on his face.

"What the hell?" Kiba finally shouted. He would have punched the man beneath him if weren't for those damned handcuffs. "You fucking bastard! You convinced Iruka to trick me into coming here, handcuff me and fucking punch me so you can fucking ask me out on a goddamned date? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Kankuro retorted. He managed to pull his hands from between Kiba's legs and propel himself into a sitting position. Their bodies so close Kankuro could feel Kiba's breath on his face, the warm dog like scent tickling his nose.

"Ever heard of Facebook, dickhead?" Kiba growled. He was still glaring at Kankuro only it was lacking the intense fury from before, this gave Kankuro hope. Sighing in frustration, Kiba turned his head away, concentrating on his options. "If I agree to go on a date with you will you take these damned things off of me?" Kiba turned to look back, face set in a determined grimace.

"Yeah, definitely." Kankuro grinned up at Kiba, ecstatic that his long shot of a plan actually worked. "But first you'll have to get off of me, I have to get the key, you know." Kiba rocked backwards on his feet then stood up and stepped away. Kankuro stood up and dusted himself off, grinning at Kiba the whole time. The dog lover kept up a stare that no longer seemed angry but annoyed; Kankuro didn't seem to mind the look at all. Kankuro headed straight for the teacher's desk, opened the desk and pulled out a very familiar box from its abyss. Without changing his facial expression Kankuro opened the box and rummaged through it, looking for the key. Kiba blanched; his mouth agape as he watched Kankuro look through a box of sex related items.

"Why the hell did you bring that if you were asking me out on a date?" Kiba yelled. Completely outraged that this bastard had tried lying to him and brought the stupid Bernerner's Inc. out right in front of him! Kankuro didn't glance up but lifted his head like he was paying attention, hands still moving objects inside the hideous box.

"Kakashi gave it to me. He's strange to say the least, I think he has the hots for your English teacher." Kankuro finally pulled his hands out of the box, a small silver key between his thumb and pointer fingers. "Here we go." Kiba seemed uncertain but turned around so Kankuro could free him. Kankuro moved closer to Kiba and stuck the key in the lock, fiddling with it carefully.

"Tell me something I don't know, but seriously," Kiba huffed. "Skype, instant messaging, _email_, I have a phone too you know, there are a lot of easier ways to get my attention, I've got like seven hundred minutes a month rollover, unlimited texting-the whole shebang and you fucking handcuff me in an empty classroom like you're going to rape me." Kiba ranted. Kankuro listened silently then made the decision to stop his attempt to open the cuffs for a moment.

He leaned forward into Kiba, crotch coming into contact with Kiba's hands and chin resting on the dog lover's shoulder. He felt as Kiba stilled and could practically feel black eyes widening in surprise though he couldn't see it. Playfully, he nuzzled the other's neck and inhaled the younger boy's scent, dog and some sort of mix of chocolate and cinnamon which had him craving for more.

"Well that option is still available you know." He whispered into Kiba's ear. He was so tempted to nibble on it but restrained himself for fear of the brunette would actually come through with his death threat.

"Kankuro." Kiba muttered darkly, the air suddenly tense with killing intent. Quickly Kankuro started twisting the key back and forth in the lock.

"Kidding, I was kidding." Kankuro grinned and stepped back, wishing he could get close to the dog lover once more to inhale that addictive scent. With a simple click, Kiba's right hand was un-cuffed, immediately Kankuro went to work on the second one while Kiba stretched out his now freed arm.

"Jeez, you're worse than Sasuke is to Naruto." Kiba muttered. He turned around so he could see Kankuro toy with the lock without being pounced upon and played with like a cat's favorite toy.

"Well at least they're getting some, I on the other hand, am not." Kankuro explained nonchalantly, the second cuff clicked open and Kiba was once again a free man. Glancing at Kiba, the purple tattooed boy noticed the blush on said dog lover's cheeks but didn't comment; instead he placed the handcuffs and key back in the Bernerner's box before closing the flaps and tucking it under his arm.

"So…" Kiba rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to do.

"Let's go on our date." Kankuro offered, Kiba bit his lower lip and followed Kankuro as he headed for the door.

"Right now? Where will we go?" Kiba asked. Once in the hallway Kankuro closed the door to the room and locked it with a key that appeared from his pocket.

"I hear the pizza parlor is having a buy one pizza get two free beers special tonight." Kankuro suggested. He pocketed the key and wrapped an arm around Kiba's shoulder who blushed a little but didn't try to stop the other.

"I thought people who worked there got discounts." Kiba muttered, Kankuro smiled and chuckled.

"It's still the same price." Was the smart reply. Kiba rolled his eyes as they continued down the hall.

"I would have read paper mail too." Kiba muttered. He seemed hesitant to continue talking due to the moans coming from the office at the end of the hall. Kankuro on the other hand didn't think much of it. He stopped walking, raised his other hand to Kiba's chin again to make the shorter man look at him. Questioningly, Kiba looked at the older man and when Kankuro leaned down, pressing his lips to Kiba's in a chaste kiss. Black eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing, his thought processes halted and chills traveled up his spine. When Kankuro released Kiba's lips he opened his own eyes and seeing Kiba had also closed his eyes, he smirked.

"How's that for getting the message across?" Black eyes popped open and a deep red blush covered Kiba's cheeks, neck and ears. He started walking and looked away angrily but didn't try to push off the offending male's arm from his shoulder.

"Pervert." Kiba muttered loud enough for Kankuro to hear. Said pervert just chuckled and released Kiba's shoulders to open the door that led to the stairwell. He held it open for the dog lover who walked through it seemingly annoyed but Kankuro knew better.

"I'm only a pervert 'cause I'm horny." Kankuro responded. The tattooed man let go of the door and followed Kiba down the stairs. Kiba looked back to see the other brunette waggle his eyebrows and thrust his hips forward.

"Are you asking me to do what I think you're asking me to do?" Kiba asked. He looked back at Kankuro who was quickly making up the space between him and the other male. Once he caught up he responded.

"Only if you're inviting me." Kankuro raised his eyebrows suggestively only to be shoved down the last few steps of the stairs. He didn't fall but stumbled to the landing, smiling at the dog lover's semi-violent reaction.

"Fuck off." Kiba huffed, brushing past Kankuro and out the doorway. Kankuro grinned and followed after him.

"Of course I will, if it's your hand Kiba." Kankuro called out.

"Screw you, Kankuro!" Kiba yelled walking quickly out of the building, Kankuro hot on his trail.

"Now that's the kind of invitation I was hoping for!" Kankuro grinned wildly as Kiba's ears and neck turned bright red again and the dog lover broke out into a run.

* * *

><p>Far away from Konoha University, in another part of the state no less, stood a certain man in a bedroom with his victim. This man was very important with the recent on goings at the University since he had been the one to send out packages of free items from his side business <em>Bernerner's Inc.<em> This certain man was tempted to call his contacts there and see how his items were affecting the campus but refrained. At the moment he was doing some research pertaining to some newer items he wanted to mass produce.

The room was simple, a normal bedroom for his high end apartment. Wooden floor, king sized bed covered in black sheets and red pillows-the walls black and red-a glass and steel table pushed underneath a mirror hanging on the wall. On the table stood a wide arrangement of items that had either been mass produced were in consideration of being produced for the public. The man stood in front of the bed admiring his handiwork with sadistic appreciation, black eyes glazed over with lust, he wanted to join his unwilling victim but knew if he did he would probably lose the ability to sire children. The knowledge of not being able to sire children wasn't fear inspiring but the fact that it would be very painful was a good deterrent in its own right.

An unintelligible garble escaped his victim's open lips; it probably would have been a name if a certain yellow ball gag wasn't hindering the man from speaking. Stepping closer, he admired the yellow furred handcuffs that held his victim to the bed, his arms and legs pulled to the edges of the bed. They had been sent out in the free packages and he was happy to notice that like the prototypes, the mass produced items weren't making angry red marks or bruises when he pulled at them rather roughly.

Angry blue eyes stared up at him, his victim's long blonde hair already hanging limply with sweat dripping down the blonde's brow. With a click of a button a vibrating hum broke the tension filled silence; the chained blonde closed his eyes and started pulling at the chains again. His ice blue eyes squeezed shut as his body tensed, hips raised unintentionally to give the standing man quite a view of his erection.

"Ghhhhuaaaghhhh!" The blonde screamed in pleasurable agony. The standing man raised an eyebrow at the sight of the blonde lifting his hips up. It was a perfect view of the blonde's ass, the base of the humming vibrator that was stuffed up his ass and the blonde's erection with a yellow cock ring tightly snug in place. The standing man continued to watch with mild curiosity as the blonde struggled at his bonds.

"It looks like you had another anal orgasm." The deep baritone voice of the standing man broke through the humming of the vibrator. The man pulled his hand from his pocket, a small yellow remote in his palm and pressed the singular small silver button on the remotes face. The humming stopped and the blonde collapsed on the bed, completely worn out and breathing heavily through the ball gag. Obsidian eyes finally looked away from the sight, he glanced down at his hand to check his watch. "That took much too long." He looked up again with a mask of emotionless nothing in place. "We'll have to find a way to make the vibrator stronger without losing the distance we can get with the remote, right Deidara?" The male tossed the remote onto the bed and flipped open his phone and made a note to himself.

"Eckahsli." The blonde growled through the gag. The other male ignored the blonde and continued to type a message to himself. The blonde was silent for a few seconds before he tried to shout out again. "Shathowi!" The blonde raised his head and tugged at the handcuffs for the twelfth unsuccessful time. The unrestrained male suddenly felt as though his life was in danger, what gave it away? The fact that his long hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail was being pulled back so far he could see who was holding what felt like a knife to his throat. The large blob of red hair was a dead give away that the blonde's boyfriend had found him and his kidnapped lover once again.

"Sasori, fancy meeting you here." The dark haired male calmly spoke as he grabbed the wrist that held a weapon against his neck and pushed the arm away. Sasori's hand was effectively removed from any vital organs he might need to you know, live.

"Itachi, just because my lover is your assistant doesn't mean you can chain him up and use your toys on him." Sasori shoved the knife into its sheath and moved straight to the bed. Itachi Uchiha straightened and dusted off imaginary pieces of dust off of his black suit as Sasori undid the handcuffs first, letting Deidara take off his gag.

"I'm going to make an explosion out of you, un!" Deidara yelled. He got onto his knees before realizing he still had a cock ring on and a vibrator shoved up his ass still. The first thing he did was try to pry the cock ring off, Sasori who was on the bed with his lover saw the vibrator and without thinking he angrily gripped it's base and pulled the plastic toy out.

"Hi-aaugh!" Deidara screamed. The cock ring fell from his hands as he came, the vibrator still in Sasori's hand. The blonde collapsed on the bed breathing heavily, eyes half lidded in sexual relief.

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, the other two males too stunned to move, let alone speak. Sasori looked up at Itachi with killing intent. The Uchiha just raised his hands up in mock innocence as Sasori reached for his knife.

"No, no drugs this time. Just… over-stimulation." Itachi answered. The oldest Uchiha pointed to the vibrators remote as if it was the explanation for everything. Sasori turned back to his boyfriend and the vibrator in his hand, and he was silent for a few seconds, pondering over something.

"You aren't getting this back." Sasori finally muttered, he waved the vibrator at Itachi before he dropped it and pulled Deidara into his lap. Itachi just nodded and returned his attention to his phone. He needed to send one of those vibrators to Kakashi for further research.


	5. Another Drunken Night

Hands were on him, under his shirt, on his ass. Lips on his, tongue in his mouth and a knee between his legs. He was hard, pleasure heating his skin until he was sweating. How did he end up here? Who was this? He was so tired, so very tired. His head was spinning, not enough oxygen. Raising a hand to the other's face, he pushed them away and gasped for breath. As he did, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his own bedroom, on his bed. Good. No wait, bad. Who was molesting him in his own bed?

The hand under his shirt found his nipple and twisted it teasingly, the hand on his ass squeezed gently. A warm, moist mouth found its way to his neck and kissed his skin; tongue licked its way up to his jaw. He let a small moan escape his lips; they were good, whoever they were…

Looking down, it took a moment for him to focus on the person above him. The lights were off, streetlamp light peeking through the shades on the other side of the room; all he could see was brown hair, short, shaggy brown hair. He suddenly had this sinking feeling in his stomach and hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. Reaching up to the person's head, he grabbed onto the hair and pulled whoever was giving him a hickey up. He stared at the flushed face looking back at him, slightly pissed off that it was who he hadn't wanted it to be, Kankuro.

"Asshole." Kiba muttered. "I'waz sleepin'." Kankuro smirked, raising his hand to grab the one in his hair. He removed Kiba's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"But I love you." Kiba frowned at the other man's declaration, then looked away. Kankuro reached up with his free hand and gripped the dog lover's chin gently. "Finals are over so you can stop avoiding me."

"I wasn't 'voiding you." Kiba kept his gaze on the wall; he could feel his face getting hot under the older males stare. This wasn't the first time Kankuro had proclaimed his love to him but it still got his heart beating faster than normal.

"Bullshit." Kankuro snorted. Kiba didn't look over at the other male; he pulled his hand away and rolled over on the bed. His knees were touching the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He could feel his erection pressing up against his pants.

"Go 'way, 'm still drunk n' I'm going back to sleep." Kiba closed his eyes and waited for Kankuro to get off the bed, instead a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over so that he was lying on his back. "Hey! What-" He looked up at Kankuro who was towering over him, glaring.

"I'm not leaving, not until you tell me you hate me." Kankuro leaned back down and pushed his lips against Kiba's hungrily. Kiba's eyes widened as a tongue ran over his lower lip and he raised his hands to grip the older boys shoulders. Pushing Kankuro away again, Kiba looked up at the other male with wide eyes.

"Wh-what're you sayin'?" Kiba gasped out. Kankuro moved so that he was on top of the dog lover and pressed his body down. Gasping out in surprise, Kiba looked down where their clothed erections were pressed against each other. He could feel himself blushing .

"Look, you're hard." Kankuro chuckled softly. He watched as Kiba looked back up to his face with an expression of confusion and fear. Sighing softly, Kankuro raised his hand up to Kiba's chin. "You've been playing with me for almost half a year now and I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back." Kankuro brushed Kiba's cheek, moving his hand to shaggy brown hair and tucking it behind his ear. Their faces were close; Kiba could feel Kankuro's breath against his nose and cheeks.

"You're the one I want to be with Kiba, but every time I want to hold you, you push me away." Kankuro looked over Kiba's face, memorizing every detail. "I can't take it anymore, you have to tell me Kiba, tell me you hate me, never want to see me again. If you don't, I won't be able to hold myself back any longer." Kiba watched as Kankuro memorized his face, not knowing what to think of it. Was he being serious? If he said that he hated Kankuro, he would never see him again? His stomach dropped, he didn't want that. The thought of Kankuro leaving him alone was unbearable. Opening his mouth to say something, he was shushed by the older male.

"Don't, I just you need to say one thing. You either like me or you hate me, that's all." Kankuro inhaled deeply and looked Kiba straight in the eyes. Kiba stared up at the older male for a few seconds, trying to soak up what Kankuro was telling him. If he said he hated Kankuro, he would never see him again, if he said he liked him…did he want that? Should he confess his feelings? He was conflicted, what should he do?

"I'm sorry, Kiba." Kankuro whispered slowly. His expression fell and he moved to get off of the dog lover but Kiba reacted. He shot his arm out to grasp Kankuro's elbow. He didn't want Kankuro to leave he-

"Kankuro, wait!" Kiba cried out. The older male looked back to him, already half way off the bed. "I love you!" He burst out. The look on Kankuro's face was of utter shock but Kiba was too shocked himself to see it. His head was spinning but he couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol he'd ingested early that night or if it was from shock of confessing.

"Say it again." Kankuro whispered. He got back on the bed, over Kiba; this time making sure he wasn't pressing their bodies against each other. Kiba blinked rapidly, blushing until his entire face was red. Looking away again, Kiba bit the inside of his mouth and Kankuro gripped his chin tightly. "Say it again Kiba."

Gulping loudly, Kiba stared up into Kankuro's black eyes and opened his mouth. "I love you." It came out as a whisper, Kiba's lips quivering. Kankuro was frozen, staring into Kiba's black orbs.

Suddenly, Kankuro was on top of him again, their bodies pressing up against each other and the older male's lips on his own. He moved his lips against Kiba's and opened his mouth; the dog lover did the same, their teeth clashing heatedly. The hands returned to his hips and Kankuro's erection ground against his own. It felt good. He set his hands on Kankuro's back, a shiver of pleasure trailing down his spine. Kankuro's tongue was talented; he pressed his tongue against Kiba's, toying with the younger male.

A moan slipped out from Kiba, his hips thrusting upwards against Kankuro's jean covered crotch. His stomach started to feel weird and his throat was beginning to constrict strangely. He realized then what was happening and gripped Kankuro's shirt tightly, pulling the older male away from him.

"Wait Kankuro, stop." Kiba gasped out once he freed his lips. Kankuro smirked, one of his hands travelling under Kiba's shirt and the other on his chin reaching up to cup Kiba's cheek.

"I can't stop, I'm going to make love to you." Kankuro let his eyelids fall into a lustful gaze. Kiba gaped up at Kankuro and then spluttered out excuses.

"But I thought you said if I said I liked you-"

"That I wouldn't leave you yes, but you said you love me, so I'm going to love you." Kankuro grinned devilishly. He found Kiba's nipple and tweaked it gently, Kiba shivered. Kiba felt his eyes fluttered and he inhaled gently. Before he could try to make another excuse Kankuro's lips were upon his, tongue running over his teeth.

"Mh, hmm!" Kiba moaned into the kiss, he pulled at Kankuro's shirt, trying to get the other brunette's attention. Kankuro gnawed on the dog lover's lower lip before releasing Kiba's lips.

"I'm never letting you go now, so stop trying to get away from me." Kankuro whispered. Kiba was rolling underneath the older male, his body jerking up in an attempt to get free. Getting irritated by Kiba's constant moving, Kankuro pulled away from the dog lover. Kiba coughed and choked, falling out of bed and scrambled to his feet, running out of the room with a hand over his mouth. By now, Kankuro had figured out something was wrong with the dog lover and slipped off the bed to follow him.

"Kiba?" Kankuro called out cautiously. He saw Kiba dart into the bathroom, and heard the sound of the toilet seat being pushed up. Following him, Kankuro stood in the doorway and turned on the light to the bathroom. Kiba had his head above the toilet, puking the contents of his stomach up.

"Uugh, I don't feel good." Kiba called out before another bout of puking came upon him. Kankuro stepped into the bathroom, rubbing Kiba's back soothingly.

"It's okay Kiba, it's alright." Kankuro whispered. After a few minutes, Kiba's coughing subsided and he looked up to the other male.

"You tricked me." Kiba grumbled. Kankuro raised his eyebrow in confusion before he smirked and ran his hand through the other's hair.

"And for a moment I thought were puking because you thought I was a bad kisser. That makes us even." Kankuro watched the brunette glance up at him, a disbelieving expression plastered onto his face.

"That's a lie." Kiba muttered. He wiped the crap off his lips with the back of his hand, hocking up phlegm to spit out into the toilet bowl before flushing it. "You know you're a good kisser." Kankuro chuckled under his breath, helping Kiba to stand up so he could move over to the sink.

"Prove it." Kankuro smirked, leaning on the sink to look at Kiba's face, watching the dog lover's expression. The challenge didn't really make sense but it was a challenge and the dog lover never chickened out of a challenge. Kiba washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out, spitting out what puke was left in his mouth with mouthwash. Without a word, Kiba turned off the tap and dried his hands. "I'm still waiting." Kankuro stood in the doorway, preventing Kiba from leaving the bathroom.

Unable to avoid looking at the older male any longer, Kiba looked up into Kankuro's eyes, a blush starting to dust his cheeks. Lifting his head, Kiba pressed his lips against Kankuro's softly. The older male raised his hands to cup the dog lover's face with both hands, pressing against Kiba's lips harder. After a moment of the kiss, Kiba started to breathe heavily through his nose and pulled away.

"See?" Kiba gasped through his breathing. "You're a liar." Kankuro grinned and grabbed the dog lover's wrist, pulling him back to his room. "What are you doing?" The dog lover asked. Fearing what the older male was going to say, he let Kankuro lead him back to his room and yelped in surprise when he was pushed back onto the bed.

"Getting to some unfinished business." Kankuro grinned. Kiba watched as the older male clambered on top of him, pulling the sheets over them both.

"Kankuro, wait!" Kiba tried to cry out but Kankuro's lips found his, pulling him into a greedy kiss. Raising his arms, Kiba tried to push the older male off of him but Kankuro refused to budge. He lowered his arms to Kiba's sides, running his fingers over and under the thin fabric of the dog lover's shirt.

"Relax, Kiba." Kankuro murmured against Kiba's tightly close lips. "We won't go all the way tonight." The dog lover frowned at that, watching in the darkness as Kankuro closed his eyes and kissed the edge of Kiba's lips. The older male continued trailing his lips upward, stopping at Kiba's ear biting down on the lobule gently. Turning his head towards Kankuro, the smaller male tried to get Kankuro to stop but the older male persisted. He sucked on the excess cartilage and listened to Kiba gasp, feeling him wriggle underneath him.

"St-stop it!" Kiba whined. He reached a hand up and ran it through Kankuro's hair, gripping it tightly before trying to pull the other man's head away from him. Kankuro let the cartilage slip from his mouth and lifted his head only to duck back down, lips once again pressed against Kiba's.

The dog lover's mouth was already open and Kankuro took advantage of it, slipping his tongue inside and feeling around Kiba's mouth. Kiba moaned into Kankuro's mouth but didn't bite down on the intruding muscle. He tried to push the other tongue out with his own but Kankuro quickly dominated the kiss. Raising his hand, Kankuro slid it under Kiba's shirt to the dog lover's nipple, running the pad of his thumb over it gently. A moan escaped into Kankuro's mouth and he pulled at the dog lover's lower lip teasingly as Kiba arched his back in attempt for more physical contact.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kankuro whispered. He pulled back from the kiss and stilled his hand. Kiba wriggled at the loss of sensation, eyes opening just barely so he could see the older male's face through the darkness.

"We, we won't go all the way?" Kiba asked breathlessly. He watched Kankuro shake his head in a silent no.

"I want you sober, I want you to want me to take you." Kankuro licked his lips, eyes flickering from Kiba's eyes down to his lips, looking at them as if all he wanted was to devour them.

"Nngh," Kiba shut his eyes and tried to curl in on himself, unintentionally tugging Kankuro closer to him. "No, don't stop touching. Just stop talking." The dog lover whimpered. His head was spinning; his body was aching to be touched, begging for more pleasure. Kankuro was happy to oblige the younger male, pinching the stiffening nipple between his fingers harshly enough to make Kiba arch his back again. He pressed down on the younger male beneath him, their chests rubbing against each other and crotches digging into the others' hip.

Kiba lifted his head; intent on capturing the other man's lips with his own but met only air. The pair of lips that had been his prize was against his neck, nipping at his skin before sucking on it roughly. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Kiba held onto the cloth of Kankuro's shirt tightly as tendrils of pleasure spiraled down his limbs.

"Go ahead, Kiba," Kankuro whispered against Kiba's throat before placing a gentle kiss on the skin he had just bitten. "Touch me." Tentatively, Kiba unfurled his fingers and shakily slid his hands downwards. When Kiba's fingers reached the hem of the older male's shirt, Kankuro ground his hips into Kiba, moaning at the wonderful pressure it created. Slowly slipping his hands underneath Kankuro's t-shirt, Kiba felt the older man lift his own shirt up higher, his head dipping lower. Goosebumps prickled his skin when Kankuro's lips ghosted across his chest, hands pressing down on his ribcage to keep the dog lover from wriggling.

In an attempt to distract himself, Kiba slid his hands up Kankuro's chest, fingers grazing over fairly defined muscles and hardened nipples. Kankuro's tongue trailed across his chest, circling one of his nipples before clamping his lips onto it. Kiba gasped, his hips jerking upwards for more friction. Incited by the other's reactions, Kankuro sucked on the nub while lowering one of his hands to Kiba's crotch.

Choking on a gasp, Kiba jerked into the hand on the crotch of his pants and arched his back, pushing his chest against Kankuro's mouth. Kankuro took this as a good sign and lifted his hand to slip it under the hem of the dog lover's pants, cupping Kiba's hardening erection directly. Pulling his lips away, Kankuro pulled the nipple in his mouth up with a sloppy, sucking, 'pop'.

"You don't wear underwear?" Kankuro asked breathlessly. Kiba looked down into the older man's open face and could see the lust in his eyes, the drool on his lips. The dog lover found himself nodding, unwilling to trust his voice to answer. "All the time?" Attempting to glare at the other man, Kiba indignantly shook his head.

"Only to bed." Kiba knew almost immediately after he breathlessly muttered the words he had made a mistake. Kankuro's expression grew into a smirk and he gripped the younger's erection painfully tight, warm fingers making Kiba shudder and shiver.

"Is that right?" Kankuro asked. He lowered his other hand and pulled on Kiba's pants, pulling them down. Kiba groaned when his pants caught the head of his erection, pulling down on him painfully. Whimpering softly, Kiba watched as Kankuro stopped to free the erection, fingers grazing over the tip as an apology. "I'll have to sneak into your bed more often then."

"Nuh, no!" Kiba bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning when Kankuro's fingers splayed across his length, exploring the engorging limb with enthusiasm. His hands had found Kankuro's shirt at some point and he had been holding onto it as if his life depended it. Kiba watched as Kankuro looked up at him with a smirk and could feel his face turn red. Feeling vulnerable, Kiba pulled Kankuro's shirt up and flipped it over the older boys head. Much to his relief, Kankuro's tantalizingly curious fingers released his length.

The older male sat up on his knees, gripping his shirt tightly as he pulled it over his head. With the aide of the streetlamp outside Kiba's room, the dog lover could see the muscled six-pack and felt his mouth water at the sight. Tossing the shirt to the floor, Kankuro lowered his hands to his jeans and pulled down on his zipper loudly. The sound rang in Kiba's ears and suddenly feeling very conscious of his erection, brought his own hands down to hide himself. Kiba watched as Kankuro lowered his boxers and jeans to his thighs, freeing his own erection before leaning back down to plant kisses along Kiba's jawline. The older man's erection brushed against the back of his hands and Kiba tensed when the heated limb pressed against his fingers.

"Kiba," Kankuro quietly murmured into Kiba's ear, making the smaller man moan when shivers ran down his spine. "Don't be shy, I'm going to make you feel so_ good_." Kiba closed his eyes when Kankuro raised his head, too embarrassed to meet the older man's eyes. He could feel warm fingers wrapping around his wrists, pulling his hands away from his crotch and settling them down on the bed next to his sides.

Their erections were touching and Kiba could barely restrain himself from grinding his hips upwards, wanting to feel more of the friction that was making him ache. Gripping the sheets beneath him, Kiba whimpered before squeezing his eyes tighter, feeling the older man slowly press his body down on top of him. Kankuro groaned when he ground his lower body into Kiba's, his voice ringing in the dog lover's ears.

Unable to hold himself back, Kiba jerked his hips upwards. He opened his eyes and looked down at the man on top of him, seeing those dark eyes gleaming in the orange hued light that streamed through the shades from the window. Kankuro lifted his head to press his lips against Kiba's and the younger male gladly accepted the kiss.

Kiba could feel warm fingers wrap around his erection, pressing his length against the other man's rather nicely. Unable to stop himself from squirming, Kiba closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, pulling at the sheets beneath them. Kankuro rotated his hips, enjoying the sounds that escaped from the lips of the man beneath him and ran his tongue over minty tasting lips.

"Come on, dog breath. Touch me." Kankuro whispered. Kiba's lips opened to retort but Kankuro slipped his tongue into the newly opened mouth. The younger male keened, bringing his hands up to Kankuro's back to pull their bodies closer together. He could feel Kankuro's second hand running through his hair, forcing his head up to smash their lips together.

Grabbing at the skin of Kankuro's back, Kiba couldn't find a place to hold onto too. He moaned as the older male mapped out his mouth, grinding their crotches together and was tugging on his hair almost painfully. Lowering his hands to the older man's waist he still couldn't find a place to set his hands, Kankuro was moving above him sporadically enough Kiba kept losing his grip.

Kankuro inhaled sharply when Kiba caught the older male's upper lip between his teeth and pulled on it. The older man's fingers pumped their lengths together, creating friction that Kiba jerked upwards at. Finding his hands clenching what must have been the only bit of fat on the older man's body, Kiba clung to it. His fingers pressed against the yielding flesh as it molded to his grasp, jiggling as Kankuro ground himself down onto the dog lover. Gripping Kankuro's ass tightly, Kiba gasped and shuddered. Thrusting his lower body upwards to get more of the friction he was desperately craving and clawing at the soft skin beneath his fingers. Kankuro groaned, freeing his lips long enough gasp out for breath, his new lover in a similar state.

"Fuck, such a tease." Kankuro fingered both of their tips, pre-cum sticking to the pad of his thumb. Kiba blinked before scrunching his face up in undeniable pleasure and looked down at their bodies. Kankuro was teasing their slits, coaxing more of their essence to lube his hand and their erections.

"Says the one with his hand on my dick." Kiba gasped out. Kankuro smirked at the retort, leaning down to kiss his lover's tan neck, Kiba tilting his head backwards to give him more skin to taste.

"Who's got his hands on my ass?" Kiba could feel Kankuro's chest rumble as he spoke and moaned. Massaging the smooth skin of the older man's ass and pulling the globes of flesh apart, Kiba shuddered and jerked when Kankuro's hand around their cocks squeezed tighter.

"Haa!" Kiba cried out. He closed his eyes as Kankuro lifted his head to trail kisses along the younger boys jaw. "More, I want!" He didn't get a chance to get out more when Kankuro's lips found his again. Kankuro's hand was slick against his erection, wet with their pre-cum and the fact made him harder. Kiba groaned into the kiss, his newfound lover kissing the very breath out of his lungs.

"Breathe through your nose." Kankuro murmured into his mouth. Kiba sucked in air through his nostrils, lips moving against the older male's sloppily. "Good boy." Growling, Kiba nipped at the older male's lips, unhappy with the way he was being treated. Lifting his head, Kankuro gazed at Kiba with half lidded eyes, lust clouding his vision.

"'m not your dog." Kiba grumbled. Kankuro just grinned and fisted their erections together roughly, earning a shudder before the body below him bucked.

"Not yet." Kankuro lowered his head again, resting on Kiba's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, fighting to stave off his orgasm. "But you will be."

Kiba jerked upwards again, he stiffened and gasped. After hearing Kankuro huskily whisper into his ear, the sudden onslaught of pleasured shivers sent him over the precipice of his climax. Kankuro could feel it, the heated essence spilling across their chests and his hand. Pumping his erection against Kiba's waning length, the older male bit down on Kiba's neck and sucked, placing a hickey that would mark the dog lover as his.

Kankuro came when Kiba moaned and squeezed his ass cheeks together, not knowing what else to do when the older male's hot mouth was attacking his neck. Grunting as he finished, Kankuro raised his head and took the moment to look at his lover's post-orgasm expression. Both were breathing heavily, their breath mingling as they stared at each other.

"Get off." Kiba suddenly said. Turning his head, the younger man released Kankuro's ass cheeks and let his hands rest on the bed. Kankuro could see the reddening blush with the aide of the streetlamp outside.

"No." Kankuro spoke loudly, startling Kiba enough to make the dog lover look back up to him. "I'm not leaving." Watching Kiba splutter, Kankuro kept his expression firm, unwilling to back down.

"I didn't mean, I don't want, just get off! You're heavy!" Kiba growled. He tried to buck the older male off of him unsuccessfully before rolling over, taking Kankuro with him. Kankuro landed on his side, gripping Kiba's hair and waist tightly. He was expecting Kiba to try and push him away so when the other man pulled him closer he froze in shock. Looking down, Kankuro watched Kiba toss an arm over his waist and press his forehead against the other brunette's chest. They lied there like that for a moment, Kankuro trying to comprehend what was happening and Kiba too embarrassed to say anything.

"I, I don't like being held down." Kiba finally muttered. He didn't know if the lack of affection from Kankuro was normal after sexual encounters but it made him uncomfortable. Suddenly, Kankuro pulled the dog lover closer; their bodies completely flush against each other.

"I can tell." Kankuro chuckled. Lifting his head to look at the other male, Kiba watched as Kankuro lowered his head down and softly pressed their lips together.

Their tender moment was ruined in an instant, both jumping at the loud banging noise of the door being pushed so hard it clattered against the wall behind it.

* * *

><p>Walking drunk was problematic, walking drunk while trying to make out with your boyfriend was almost impossible compared to that. Somehow though, somehow they had made it up the stairs with their lips still attached and hadn't managed to fall over before reaching their room. The door was halfway closed when they reached it and Naruto pushed Sasuke into it roughly, fully intent on making out with him in the hallway but the door had other plans and fell away from Sasuke's back. This left the already unbalanced Uchiha stumbling backwards, nearly falling onto the floor.<p>

Naruto followed him, holding onto Sasuke like a lifeline and grinning like the idiot he was. Lips were pressed against Sasuke's cheek, sloppily leaving wet marks wherever Naruto could get too. Attempting to get away from his excited blonde, Sasuke dragged him towards their bed. When he got to the far side of the room, he knew something was wrong. The bed was pushed against the wrong side of the walls and there was only one of them.

"Dobe, wer're in the wr'ng room." Sasuke muttered. He tried to stand up straight but swayed, the blonde attached to his side made it difficult. Naruto didn't seem to hear Sasuke, standing up on his own two feet he dragged the Uchiha to the bed. "Naru-!" Sasuke tried to catch the drunken idiot's attention but as soon as he was pushed onto the bed.

Sasuke cried out as the world suddenly started spinning on him, his legs hit mattress but his shoulders and head met with an unyielding wall with a loud 'buh-thunk'. Everything was dark and blurry, his ears were ringing, he was drunk and a very forceful blonde was crawling on top of him.

"Hey look, 'n wall." Naruto mumbled. The blonde brought his hands up to the wall, one on each side of Sasuke's head and pressed their foreheads together, one of Naruto's legs in between his own. Sasuke's vision was still swimming but he could see the grin on the blonde's face and blue eyes that dripped with alcohol-induced idiocy.

"Dum'ass, this'nt our room." Sasuke frowned and blinked several times to get Naruto's eyes to stop making the room spin around them. The blonde just smiled freely before pressing his lips to Sasuke's. He was lost in the kiss, warm lips pressed against his, hot tongue darting into his mouth and pressing against his hastily.

The ringing in his ears stopped, he could discern the soft, half moans coming from his blonde's lips and the shuffling of fabric coming from across the room. His half addled brain tried to focus on the sound but it fell silent, leaving him even more confused than before.

"'m too drunk." Naruto whispered. Averting his attention to the blonde that was practically on top of him, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and frowned. Blue eyes watched Sasuke react, hazily attempting to decide on a new course of action. "'m too drunk t'fuck you." Sasuke's frown deepened at the onslaught of new information, obviously unhappy. The Uchiha watched as Naruto pulled his head away but brought his body closer, a knee brushing against Sasuke's erection.

"S'kay though, you can fuckm'." Naruto's knee pressed down harder against Sasuke's crotch and he dropped his head onto the dark haired man's shoulder. Grinding his hips downwards, Naruto let out a low moan. His own clothed erection rubbing against Sasuke's leg in a tantalizingly rough way.

"Not 'er room, no lube." Sasuke muttered. He brought his hand up to Naruto's hair and gripped the golden locks tightly, watching the strands move in orange light flooding in from the window. The blonde whined pitifully before pressing his whole body against Sasuke's, his warm lips and heated tongue pressing against his neck.

"D'nt mind, jus' want you n'me." Naruto murmured over Sasuke's gasp. Jerking upwards, Sasuke pulled at the blonde's hair, attempting to pry the man's lips from his neck without success.

"Doh-be-!" Sasuke cried out when Naruto bit into his neck softly, his teeth grazing his skin as the blonde's jaw clamped down. Using strength he didn't know he had in his drunken state, Sasuke dragged Naruto down to the side, rolling on top of the blonde. Naruto's lips slipped from his neck and Sasuke looked down at the blonde, his bright blue eyes dimmed with intoxication and lust. Those luscious pouting lips were open, begging to be kissed and who was Sasuke to deny them?

Catching Naruto's lips with his own, Sasuke kissed his lover deeply. Their tongues danced together, a mix of alcoholic tastes invading his taste buds. Was that wine? When had they opened wine? Naruto's hands were fumbling with Sasuke's shirt and zipper, unable to do anything but run his fingers over the Uchiha's skin. Through the kiss, Sasuke could feel Naruto's lips moving in attempt to ask or command an action from the man on top of him. None of Naruto's drunken mumblings made any sense, all too slurred or hindered by Sasuke's tongue running over his teeth that made it hard to form words.

Moaning, Naruto pulled on the hem of Sasuke's pants, attempting to bring him closer. Sasuke was trying to find some sort of control but with his tongue down his blonde's throat and Naruto's hands brushing against his abdomen and stomach, it was hard for him to sift through his drunken haze. Sasuke wanted the kiss to last much longer than it did but Naruto bucked upwards underneath his lover and lifted his head, their lips sloppily breaking apart. Both of them gasped for breath, Naruto's hands still tugging on Sasuke's pants and Sasuke's were gripping the blonde's hair tightly.

"Mur, su'ke!" The blonde gasped out. He lowered his head again, staring up at Sasuke with his clouded blue eyes. Sasuke knew Naruto was waiting for him to move, now that the blonde had given him complete control, he wasn't going to take any of it back. Even when Naruto was completely wasted he was still as stubborn as ever. When the blonde beneath him started to wriggle impatiently, Sasuke lowered his free hand to Naruto's crotch and cupped it gently, fingers massaging the jeans seductively. Sasuke listened to his blonde moan as he reacted to the fingers and felt himself blush at the sight.

"C'mon, move. M'na do you." Sasuke muttered. Naruto whined and wriggled, hoping Sasuke would do all the work for him. Much to his displeasure, Sasuke removed his hand and pulled his hand from Naruto's hair to pry the blonde's hands off his pants. "Turn'round."

Giving Sasuke a fight, Naruto moaned and whined the entire time. Unable to remain still as his pants were removed for him, he forced the Uchiha to make his drunken lover turn onto his stomach. As soon as Naruto was on his stomach with his pants flung into the darkness over the edge of the bed, he started to rock his hips, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly as he tried to create more friction. Frowning, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled them upwards, forcing Naruto onto his knees. Groaning in despair, Naruto tried to fall back down onto the bed but the Uchiha tightened his grip and watched his lover squirm.

"Sasu-ke!" Naruto cried out pitifully. He wiggled his lower body lewdly, hoping for Sasuke to do something. Sasuke was entranced by the sight, even though the other side of the room was rustling again, this time he could almost swear that someone had spoken, whispering a name but another whimper from his drunken lover half masked it.

He was hard, Naruto's body not making it any easier for him to control himself. Without even realizing what he was doing, Sasuke moved his hands from Naruto's waist to his ass, parting those smooth globes of tan flesh to reveal the wrinkled asshole of his lover in the shadowy orange light. The sight made his mouth water and for a second Sasuke wondered if he was being weird because of the alcohol or if it was just because he was reveling in the complete power Naruto had given him.

Naruto raised his ass silently, trying to incite his lover but only managed to jerk the Uchiha out of his thoughts. Smirking, Sasuke lowered his fingers to just above Naruto's opening and felt the blonde push against his hands, wanting more. He could see Naruto's shoulder moving his hand lower underneath his body. Releasing one of Naruto's ass cheeks, Sasuke brought his hand down to the blonde's crotch and caught hold of his lover's wrist. Naruto tried to free his hand but Sasuke pulled it away, growling under his breath in warning.

"Dn't cheat." Sasuke growled. Naruto grunted in response, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly. Sasuke watched the blonde's body tense in anticipation and his attention was dragged back to the winking opening in front of his face. Leaning downwards, Sasuke brushed his cheek against the soft skin of Naruto's butt and exhaled loudly.

Naruto remained silent but Sasuke knew his teasing was torturing the blonde. Smirking, the Uchiha pressed his lips against the wrinkled flesh of Naruto's entrance and kissed it. It was strange, he'd never tasted anyone's asshole before but it tasted like Naruto and he wanted more. Moving his lips, Sasuke sucked on the lower rim of muscle as it jerked under his ministrations. Sounds were starting to escape Naruto's mouth again, his hips starting to rock back and forth. Placing his hands on the blonde's hips, Sasuke let his tongue dart out and pressed against the stiff muscles tentatively. Naruto rocked backwards roughly, prompting Sasuke to move quicker.

Prodding at Naruto's entrance with his tongue, Sasuke pushed past the ring of loosening muscles and swirled his tongue inside of the blonde. Naruto moaned at that, reaching back to his ass with both hands and pulled his own ass cheeks apart. Pulling back, Sasuke stared at the sight and began to laugh, very aware that his lover was pushing his ass farther and farther back.

"Sa'ke!" Naruto moaned out. Licking his lips, Sasuke leaned back down and immediately stuck his tongue into Naruto again, appreciating the moan that soon followed.

"Y'er w'ird." Sasuke muttered when he pulled away for breath. The blonde had quieted but the other side of the room was making noise again. Rustling met Sasuke's ears and he frowned. What was making that sound?

"Mmh!" Naruto finally groaned out. Sasuke could see his arm flailing in the darkness, trying to find the Uchiha behind him. Reaching out to the blonde's hand, Sasuke grabbed air. Frowning, Sasuke tried again and ended up slapping Naruto on the back, making the blonde grunt angrily.

"Stop mooving yer arms!" Sasuke told the blonde, it came out like a whine but it wasn't. Uchiha's don't whine, not even drunk. Especially when Uchiha's were drunk. Naruto still his arm as best he could, unable to hold it above his back for long. Grabbing at the blondes wrist, Sasuke ended up gripping the palm of his lover's hand. The only problem was there was something in Naruto's hand and he couldn't hold hands with his lover. Naruto pushed the item into Sasuke's hand, handing it off to him and Sasuke brought it close to his face. His vision was wobbly at best in his drunken state.

"Lube?" Sasuke asked. Naruto huffed and pushed his ass back, pressing it against Sasuke's covered crotch.

"Y'uh threw't me." Naruto answered. He brought his hand back down to the bed and rocked his hips to keep the friction going. Sasuke knew he didn't throw the lube but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that. Obviously, someone had thrown it at them and the shuffling on the other side of the room had returned.

"You had lube?"

"I didn't know how far we were going to go!"

"…Fuck you."

"Want me to get it back?"

"No!"

A revelation occurred to Sasuke. Kankuro had come over after a drunk Kiba had gone to bed. They must have been in the hallway. Deciding to ignore the two peeking perverts, Sasuke uncapped the bottle and poured more than enough lube into his palm. The shuffling on the other side of the room continued but Sasuke ignored it as Naruto roughly pushed his ass into Sasuke's crotch. He pushed Naruto's butt away, coated his fingers in the cool gel and pressed a finger to the blonde's entrance before he could protest. Slipping his pointer finger inside Naruto, Sasuke watched as the blonde relaxed. Pumping his finger in and out of the loosening muscles, Sasuke watched Naruto slowly unwind; losing any restraint he had left.

It didn't take long before Sasuke pressed his middle finger against the flexing muscles and pushed past them. Naruto tensed around his fingers, probably unprepared for the quick pace Sasuke was taking with him. Pumping both his fingers, Sasuke dropped his hand from the blonde's waist and rubbed his erection through the cloth of his pants.

"Hah!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke must have hit the blonde's prostate as he focused on making himself fully hard. Trying to get his fingers to do it again, Sasuke fumbled with his zipper and pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Abandoning his attempts to press his fingers against Naruto's prostate, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and used the blonde's hips to steady himself on his knees. Naruto whimpered at the loss and raised his ass when Sasuke's hands put pressure on his hips. Sasuke's erection brushed against the smooth skin of the man below him and he shivered. Once he was successfully on his knees, Sasuke attempted to pressed his crotch up against the crease of Naruto's ass and missed. His erection rubbed up against the moldable skin of the blonde's ass cheek but Naruto still sighed loudly.

Trying again, Sasuke turned slightly and felt his erection slip between the two plump mounds of warm skin, pressing against the crease of Naruto's bum in victory. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sasuke slipped his right hand to his cock and pulled away long enough to grip the head of his length so he could lead it to the blonde's entrance. It didn't take long before the back of his fingers brush up against the slick, puckered entrance and Naruto pushed his hips backwards. Positioning the tip of his length in front of the ring of muscles, Sasuke inhaled and jerkily jutted his hips forward. His vision had gone blurry again and his head was starting to spin. When had he stopped breathing?

Gulping down air, Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's waist and pushed his length further into the blonde's entrance. He could hear the drunken man below him squeak and jerk, realizing that he was moving to fast. Taking his hand off his erect limb, Sasuke replaced his hand on Naruto's waist. Naruto had gone silent, only their heavy breathing ringing through the Uchiha's ears.

"M've." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper. He didn't move though, trying to regain control of his senses and felt Naruto pushed against him. "Moo-ve!" The blonde whined. Losing his balance, Sasuke collapsed on top of the blonde, his chest meeting Naruto's sweating back. Naruto's arms held strong, holding them both up and Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's neck. Naruto jerked his hips a little and huffed in annoyance, trying to get Sasuke to take control again.

"Fuck me!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke huffed exasperatedly and slowly got back onto his knees, his hands resting on Naruto's back as he rolled his hips, grinding his erection even deeper into his lover. Pulling out slowly, Sasuke lowered one of his hands to the blonde's ass cheeks and gripped it tight, massaging it as he watched himself slide nearly all the way out of the blonde.

"Good?" Sasuke gasped. He pushed himself back in quickly, watching the blonde jerk forward. Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat and pushed back against him. Frowning, Sasuke started a pace, barely pulling out before shoving his erection back inside. Naruto's upper body collapsed as he choked back a cry and collapsed onto the bed. His legs tried to give out and slid toward the edges of the bed, body dropping to the mattress.

Sasuke held on tight to the blonde's hips and pulled him into a harsh thrust, keeping at least the lower part of his body up. Grunting in the effort as Naruto kept trying to drop onto the bed, Sasuke reached up with one of his hands and grabbed the blonde's limp arm. Bringing the limb behind his lover's back, Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed the other. Taking both of Naruto's wrists, the Uchiha gripped them tightly and pulled at them, forcing Naruto to raise his upper body.

"St'p cheat'n' bas-turd!" The blonde grunted. Sasuke didn't respond, to busy trying to figure out how to thrust into Naruto in the new position. Naruto wriggled uncomfortably but Sasuke ignored the blonde's movement, slowly pulling his length out of the blonde's entrance before pushing it back inside slowly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. This time Sasuke heard the blonde and looked up from the entrancing sight of his cock slipping inside the blonde's slowly loosening hole. "Yo'r cheat'n'!" Sasuke frowned again. Raising the arms in his grasp up higher, he pulled out and slammed himself back in roughly, making the blonde gasp noisily.

"Then do sum'n 'bout it." Sasuke grunted. Naruto weakly tried to pull his hands out of Sasuke's grip but the dark haired boy just tightened his grip and began to thrust into his blonde at an unrelenting pace.

"Aah! Nnh!" Naruto moaned out. His voice was getting higher pitched as Sasuke continued to pound into the blonde, pulling Naruto's arms higher and nearly out of their sockets. Moans bubbled into choked gasps and then into heavy breathing as the restrained man lost himself into the sensations.

Sasuke on the other hand started to grunt with effort, feeling the sweat drip down his body and his muscles starting to strain with exertion. Dropping the wrists in his hands, Sasuke gripped the blonde's waist tightly and shifted around. Once he was comfortable settled, he started to thrust into his lover again properly, enjoying the drawn out moans his lover gave him in reward.

The other side of the room had begun to make noise again; Sasuke did his best to ignore it, focusing on the squelching of Naruto's entrance as he slid himself back inside of the way their skin slapped against each other loudly. He tried to listen to his own breathing, anything to keep him distracted from the other side of the room since it would no doubt ruin his erotic mood.

"Uuh, ooh!" Naruto came to his rescue, his voice rising again as his climax rose within his body. Fairing no better than the blonde, Sasuke was starting to lose his rhythm and didn't care to fix it. The Uchiha groaned softly before tightening his grip in warning to the blonde. Sasuke's orgasm came from nowhere, the pleasure overpowering his senses as he came inside Naruto. He reached down and grabbed the blonde's erection, pumping it as he milked his climax, continuing to thrust until he had gone completely flaccid.

Naruto made a gasping noise in the back of his throat as he came, Sasuke's hand fisting him into completion. The blonde fell onto the bed immediately after his orgasm, Sasuke's cock slipping from the drunken idiot's ass with a nauseating slick sound. Remaining on his knees for a few more moments, Sasuke calmed his stomach, refusing to puke after an orgasm, especially since he didn't know where the trashcan was.

Finally, knowing he wasn't going to spew chunks, Sasuke collapsed on top of the blonde, closing his eyes in a sudden tiredness engulfed him and was out.

* * *

><p>He had no idea what to expect when he opened the front door, unlocked. It was when Itachi saw the numerous empty beer bottles, half empty bottles of vodka and whiskey. There was even a singular wine bottle, almost completely full. Naruto had a worse influence on Sasuke than he previously thought, or maybe it was their friends.<p>

At least there was no vomit. That was his least favorite part of college. Stepping around the mess of the main part of the ground floor, the oldest Uchiha made his way to the stairs and went up them, hoping the mess hadn't made it's way up to the second floor at some point in the night.

It seemed his fears were unfounded, the hallway was spotless, save for a lonesome sock sticking out from underneath a door. Sighing, Itachi made his way down the short hallway, curious to see the type of space his brother lived in. The first door on the left Itachi barely glanced into, not really taking in what he was seeing before turning his head back to the hallway. Midstride he stopped, his brain processing the image his eyes had caught. There was no way. Stepping backwards, Itachi looked back into the room, eyes widening in surprise. He blinked once, and then again to make sure he was hallucinating.

Sasuke was half naked, his pants riding down low with his ass crack showing. He had seen his brother half dressed before but what surprised him more was the fact his brother was using his blonde lover as a makeshift bed. Naruto was also half naked but rather than his shirt missing, his pants were strewn across the floor at the foot of the bed. A tan leg was sticking out from underneath Sasuke's jeans, making it more than obvious who had worn the pants in bed that night. Literally.

Something behind the wall shuffled and Itachi took a step closer to the room, peering into it. Two more people were in the second bed, both shifting underneath the covers. What strange roommates. They all get drunk and then curl up together in the same room. For Naruto and Sasuke it made sense, Kiba and Shino…not so much. The second pair shifted again, this time one of them sitting up. To Itachi's surprise, it was not either one of his little brother's roommates but Kankuro, a man he'd not seen since their brothers were in high school together.

Kankuro yawned and stretched, slowly checking out his surroundings. When the younger man finally did notice Itachi he raised his head in recognition. Itachi stepped into the room, leaning on the doorframe with a shake of his head to stop the Sabaku from speaking. Nodding to the bed, Itachi raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Smirking, Kankuro pulled the covers away from the top half of his bed partner's body to reveal the dog lover, Kiba, in bed with him. Said dog lover curled in on himself, growing cold with the lack of warmth. Pulling the covers back over the younger male, Kankuro smiled down at the sleeping figure. When the Sabaku looked back up at the oldest Uchiha, he nodded and looked towards his little brother and the blonde.

"Are you going to wake them up?" Kankuro whispered. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and made a disinterested face. They would wake up sooner or later. It was already twelve thirty in the afternoon, how much later would they need to sleep? Deeming this noncommittal answer good enough, Kankuro fell backwards onto the bed, bouncing the dog lover into the land of the living with a start. Itachi watched the older male wrap his arms around the other brunette, planting sloppy kisses all over the other's face.

"Ah! Stop! I said stop, you dickhead!" Kiba cried out. He whacked Kankuro on the head and raised his arm again only to have it caught mid-swing. Pressing his lips to the dog lover's mouth, Kankuro effectively silencing the other's cries as they both responded into the kiss. Rolling his eyes at the display, Itachi once again diverted his eyes to the other side of the room.

The loud sounds seemed to rouse Sasuke from his sleeping state but Naruto was an entirely different story, the young man still slept on, oblivious to his surroundings. As if in a daze, Sasuke opened his eyes, watched Kiba and Kankuro make out for a few seconds before lifting his head and looking down at his blonde.

Clearing his throat, Itachi had to hold back a smirk when his little brother's eyes widened and he jerked his head towards him. He didn't know what to look at, his eyes darting from the couple making out or his older brother. Finally deciding he didn't care, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his brother before he looked back down at his bed.

"Dobe, wake up." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto didn't even shift in his sleep. Itachi watched his brother lower one of his hands to the blonde's side seductively before lowering his head to a tan neck, his head blocking the view of what he was doing. Suddenly, Naruto shifted in his sleep, jerking his body up with a start.

"Hmmm, my ass hurts." Naruto whined. He buried his head deeper into the pillow, arms rising from his sides to slip under the pillow for more leverage.

"Maybe that's because you let my little brother plow it last night." Itachi spoke up. All four boys turned to him in shock.

"Itachi!" Naruto squawked out. The blonde scrambled to push Sasuke off of him and pull the blanket up to cover their nakedness. "What are you doing here?" Naruto glared at the older Uchiha. Before Itachi could answer, Sasuke slipped his hand over his lover's mouth and brought his lips up to Naruto's ear.

"We had sex and slept Shino's bed with Kankuro and Kiba in the room, I have a headache, and you're being loud. Do you want to have sex ever again?" Sasuke threatened. Naruto stiffened and Itachi smirked.

"Sasuke, buddy, I forgot how scary you could be." Kankuro chuckled nervously. The dog lover sat up on his bed, Kankuro following suit to wrap his arm around the younger boy's waist.

"What _are_ you doing here, Uchiha?" Kankuro ignored the younger Uchiha's dark mood.

"I brought some new toys I wanted these two to try out but if you're also interested." Itachi let his sentence drop off as an open invitation but Kiba was quick to answer him.

"No. You've already tried that shit and if you even think of using any of it on me again I swear I'm going to rip your balls off." Kiba growled. Kankuro raised his hands up in defense as if the other brunette was going to hit him.

"Just get the hell out, and leave the toys downstairs, Dobe will get them later." Sasuke growled. He gave his older brother a death glare and Itachi had to admit, it was one of his little brother's best yet.

"I'm moving out." A voice called out from behind the oldest Uchiha. Everyone in the room looked to the doorway as Itachi stepped away, revealing Shino who had stalked up silently behind him. Naruto and Sasuke stiffened as they stared into the dark, reflective glasses. "I can't do this anymore." The bug lover spoke quietly as Naruto stammered out apologies and excuses as Sasuke rolled his eyes, Kiba laughed, and Itachi and Kankuro watched the new situation, that would probably be the first of many, unfolded.


End file.
